The Encounter
by KasumiAkemi
Summary: Sato Kimiko never knew that one small and wet encounter with Haruhi could change her high school life so much. Starting with making a best friend to having a blooming love and even a stalker! How will the overly shy Kimiko handle all the crazy adventures that happens when you hang out with the Host Club? Will she open up to them from her shy personality? Mori x OC ( Kimiko)
1. Wet Encounter

**The Encounter**

 **Written by Kasumi Akemi and PolarBear-chan**

Heyyyyy guys! I'm here with a new fic for Ouran High school Host Club! It'll be focusing around my OC Kimiko as she lives her high school life with the infamous host club while bonding with Haruhi and eventually having a romantic relationship with Mori himself! I'm writing this with my partner in crime PolarBear-chan! She's so chill( get it haha) and cute!

Disclaimer: We do not YET own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Although we own our OC!

I checked my bag to see if I forgot anything I needed for my first day at my high school. I've always had weak health so… I've missed a lot of high school and I'm even starting my last year a couple of days late! I hope I don't stick out… What if I get bullied? What if I don't have friends or or or… worse?

I'm attending Ouran Academy on an academic scholarship, which means I'm not rich like them. I just want to attend high school like a normal person… maybe make some friends. Even one would be nice…

Due to my rather shy personality… I tend to have no friends.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I was dressed in my casual clothes since the scholarship didn't include uniform fees and I was poor. My casual clothes consisted of a white blouse and a black skirt that was above my knees. I also had on knee high socks and my shoes.

My long black hair was combed nicely and my bangs were normal also. My azure blue eyes glanced over my appearance one more time to make sure I looked presentable.

I didn't actually know what the uniform looked like so I hope dressing like this won't make me stand out. With my bag in hand I started toward the door to finally head to school.

" You can do this Kimiko! No need to be nervous! Everything will be alright…" I consoled myself while closing the door on my way out. I lived in a small apartment complex and I had to walk to Ouran. I had about an hour until school actually started but it was about a 20 minute walk and I had to talk to the office ladies and such. Better early than late?

I hummed as I quietly strolled to my school , Ouran Academy.

 **~ 20- 30 minutes later ~**

I stared at the huge buildings of Ouran Academy still surprised that I actually am attending an elite school… for rich people… on a scholarship… as a poor person.

I glanced around and noticed I was pretty much the only one who had arrived. Looking at my watch I realized I technically was half an hour early so I headed to the main office to sign in and get what I needed.

Nervously, I stepped inside the building and began to search for the office.

Luckily, it was pretty simple to find and there were office workers/ladies who were typing away on their computers or laptops.

Still nervous, I stepped forward and shyly said in a rather soft voice "E-e-excuse me?"

The lady looked up and casted me a kind smile before saying " Hello! Goodmorning you must be the new student? Sato Kimiko I believe?"

I timidly nodded and shyly voiced " Y-yes I was just making sure e-everything was in order and I w-wanted to pick up my schedule…?"

She gave me a kind smile and replied with " Yes, everything is in order Sato-san, as for your schedule… just give me one sec to print it out for you."

I gave her a small smile and nodded. Watching as she typed on her computer and a paper slowly appeared out of the printer. She handed it to me with a smile.

" Here you go dear, I hope you enjoy your time at Ouran Academy! You're the second scholarship student here! Your parents must be proud of you." she said and I slightly flinched at the mention of my parents before thanking her softly and walking out of the office.

I quickly regretted my choice of not asking her for directions.

" Should I go back and ask?" I asked myself before shaking my head and deciding that I should be fine… and I could always ask another student… hopefully.

I looked around and slowly started to wander, trying to find my first class. I had about 25 minutes left… I should be fine right?

Luckily… I managed to stumble onto where my classroom was with a good 2 minutes to spare. I was a 3rd year. By now… the hallways were full of students dressed in the girls light yellow uniform and the males blue and black uniform.

Then there was me… dressed completely different from them. I could practically hear them murmur to each other about me as I talked to my sensei.

I was kindly told to " Wait outside of the class until I introduce you." He seemed like a kind man and smiled to while telling me what to do.

" Y-yes Akuri-sensei." I replied softly having a hard time meeting his gaze.

I obediently waited outside of the classroom, trying my best to not meet the gaze of the starring students who walked into the class.

A little blonde boy with large brown eyes and carrying a adorable pink bunny plushie walked into the class while staring at me. Following behind him was a very tall man with black hair he towered over me. Our gazes met for a second before I quickly broke it and looked towards the ground as he walked into the class with the blonde boy.

That little boy is a 3rd year? He must be really smart. That bunny was really, really cute.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Akuri- Sensei announce " We have a new student, she'll introduce to herself. Please look out for her."

At the last word I timidly walked into the classroom giving small glances to my classmates before making my way to the front of the class next to Akuri-Sensei.

"N-nice to meet you… I'm S-Sato Kimiko… Um… I'm looking forward to spending the year with a-all of you…" I shyly spoke in a quiet voice. My voice getting softer and softer as I introduced myself. I could already feel the heat on my face indicating how much I was probably blushing.

" Does anyone have any questions for her?" Akuri-Sensei asked the class.

I glanced at them for a second and saw a girl with short hair raise her hand and ask " Sato-san why are you starting the year a couple of days late?"

" W-well… I um had health issues… I mean m-my health is still fragile… so… I wasn't f-feeling well enough and my doctor told me to stay home and rest…" I answered shyly meeting her glance once or twice before staring back down at my feet.

Another voice spoke up, this time it was a boy " What does your family specialize in Sato-san?"

" I'm an orphan… I'm attending here on a s-scholarship…" I replied to him in a sad small voice. Obviously that must've shocked some people or made them feel bad so I didn't have to answer anymore questions.

" There's a seat between Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san." Akuri-Sensei said and I glanced at where he was talking about. I tensed as I found out it was between the short blonde boy and the tall black haired man.

Shyly, I walked towards there and took a seat. I could practically feel the strong gaze that the little blonde boy, Haninozuka-san, was giving me. I met his gaze for 2 seconds gave him a small smile, with my face burning red and turned back to the front of the class, since it was starting.

Diligently, I pulled out my notebook and took as many notes as possible. Still feeling the occasional stares from the 2 next to me. I had glanced over to my left where Morinozuka-san was only to meet his handsome gaze, I mean gaze and then turn back to my notes.

Eventually, the bell rang signalling the end of class and I quickly packed my things when I heard a cute voice " Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan! It's nice to meet you! You're in our next class too right?! Wanna walk with us? Pleaseee!"

I looked to my right to see Haninozuka-san bounce up and down with his pink rabbit in hug while grinning at me.

Did he just call me "Kimi-chan"? I flushed almost instantly before replying, while kind of sneaking glances at his rabbit, " I-it's n-nice to meet you too H-haninozuka-san. U-um.. if y-you don't mind my c-company…" I drifted off and he instantly brightened even more.

" Of course we don't mind your company Kimi-chan! And call me Hani!" He exclaimed still bouncing up and down.

"This is Usa-chan!" he exclaimed holding up the absolutely adorable pink rabbit.

" And this is Takashi! " He said and pointed at the tall handsome raven haired man. Whom I hadn't noticed was behind me.

I faced him giving him a small bow before quietly saying " N-nice to m-meet you Morinozuka-san…"

I looked up and was caught in his silent gaze. I swore his lips turned up a bit into a small smile. I flushed once again before looking away and stuttering at a lost for words.

" Call me Mori." He said stoically and i nodded almost too quickly in response. I looked over and noticed Hani giving us an almost amused look.

" Well let's go Kimi-chan!" Hani exclaimed while getting up and walking towards the exit of the class. I was about to pick up my bad and follow him when a hand reached and picked it up for me.

I looked up and found out that Mori had picked up my bag. His look basically told me that he would be carrying my bag. My face got red as i broke away from his look and quickly followed Hani. Not meeting anyones gaze while doing so.

Most of my classes had either Hani or Mori in it or both of them, so I didn't have trouble navigating. My last class had just ended and I left without Hani or Mori. I wanted to explore the building a bit.

So far no one else besides the two of them had approached me and I was praying that the gazes I got was not what I thought they were:gazes of hate.

I was wandering around in an empty hallway, since I assumed most students were at their clubs or home. I spotted a water dispenser and a bunch of empty glass cups.

A water dispenser… I'm not surprised about, but glass cups? Isn't that expensive?

I walked over and grabbed a clean cup filling it close to the brim with the water. I walked around sipping it. Maybe they had a library? I thought wandering aimlessly looking for my destination.

I must've been zoning out because all of a sudden I heard a voice before I tripped and started to fall. I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the impact when all I felt was a soft body. And water.

I slowly opened my eyes to realized that I had fallen on a male student, with brown hair and chocolate brown, large, eyes. We were both soaked to the brim due to my drink. Realizing that I was basically on top of them I squeaked before quickly scooting off.

" I-i'm so sorry! I-i wasn't looking and-" I started exclaiming panicking.

" It's fine, I wasn't looking either." The person said and I stared at him with a confused expression as his eyes widened and was staring at my… chest?!

I looked down to see that the water had made my white blouse completely see through making it possible to see my bra…

Oh.

My.

God.

I practically squeaked before covering myself as best I could with my arms. I had my eyes closed out of embarrassment. I felt something drop on me when I opened my eyes to realize that the man had dropped his school blazer on me.

I quickly took it and wrapped it around myself looking up and saying " T-thank you…" I was about to ask for his name before my eyes widened at the sight before me.

The man, well now proven to be a girl, was standing before me, apparently the water seeped through his blazer because the undershirt of his well her, uniform was see through showing me her tank top… and the outline of her chest…

I sputtered as I softly exclaimed " Y-your a girl?"

She gazed at me in confusion before looking down and her gaze widened a bit.

All of a sudden the doors behind us flew open and rose petals flew out and two almost identical voices could be heard " Haruuhi! You're late!"

I turned to where the voices were coming from to see two twins starring us. They had orange hair and golden eyes. They stared at us with grins for about two seconds before their eyes went wide and they exclaimed

" SHE KNOWS HARUHI'S SECRET!"

I paled. What? What? Oh my god was I not suppose to know that he was a girl or or she was a she or or or... I'm going to die aren't I?!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 _ **Sato Kimiko**_

 _ **5ft 1 inches tall ( Haruhi's height)**_

 _ **17 years old( 3rd year)**_

 _ **Black hair, Blue eyes. ( Hairstyle is like Haruhi's before it was cut except it reaches to below her but)**_

 _ **Shy, Polite, Smart**_

 _ **Fragile Health : Asthma, etc**_

 _ **Orphan**_

 _ **Lives Alone**_

 _ **Commoner**_

 _ **Scholarship Student (Ouran Academy)**_

 **And that's chapter 1 for you! What will the host club do when they find Kimiko has found out Haruhi's secret? Will her relationship bloom with any of the hosts?**

 **Kasumi-chan here! Hope you guys enjoyed that! I've been so inspired by Ouran Highschool fics that I decided to team up with PolarBear-chan and write one! Yayyy! This is the first time she's written a fanfic I think? So review to encourage the both of us!**

 **Ah, hi! I'm PolarBear chan. Well this is actually the first time for me to do something like this, it's fun! Umm I don't know what to say, but thank you for reading!**

 **Kasumi: SHE'S SO CUTE!**

 **PolarBear-chan and Kasumi: Read and Review! More reviews= faster updates!**

 **Read and Review! See ya next timee!**


	2. A Member of the OuranHighschool HostClub

**The Encounter**

 **Written by PolarBear-chan and KasumiAkemi**

 **Hey guys! We're back to give you the second chapter of** _ **The Encounter**_ **! Last chapter we left off with the little devil twins stumbling on a wet Haruhi and Kimiko. Our shy Kimiko has discovered the host club's secret! What's going to happen to her?!**

 **I'd like to give thanks to Nae151 and the 2 guests who've reviewed our story so far! If I didn't mention you than it's cause I'm writing this when you haven't review yet! So yeah better review! We accept criticism so review or pm us!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own the Ouran Highschool Host Club. We only own our OC( Kimiko)**

 **No One's POV (3RD PERSON)**

Kimiko was utterly terrified. After the twins, she now knew to be known as Hikaru and Kaoru the Hitachiin twins, had stumbled onto her and whom she now knew to be Fujioka Haruhi, they had exclaimed that she knew their secret and dragged her and the other girl into a room called Music Room 3.

This brought her to the situation at hand: being tackled and shaken by a blonde man with lavender eyes.

" Are you new here my princess? How blessed I am to be able to meet you!" The blonde man exclaimed, now kneeling down before me with my hand in his and the other handing me a rose.

" U-umm… I-I , n-new, I-i mean y-yes I'm new…. I t-transferred today…" Kimiko stuttered out and a man with black hair and glasses walked up next to them.

" Yes, if my information is correct, you're another scholarship student correct? I believe you're Sato Kimiko-hime?" He stated.

" Y-yes!" I shyly exclaimed.

"Kimiko-hime! It's such an honor to be in your presence! We welcome you to the host club!" The blonde man exclaimed still kneeling with Kimiko's hand in his.

" H-host club?" Kimiko asked trying to pull her hand away from his.

" More importantly! What are we going to do boss?! She know's Haruhi's secret!" The two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru yelled pointing at Kimiko.

" We can talk about that later, guys you're scaring the poor girl. She's shaking. Tamaki-senpai let go of her hand we both need to change or we'll get a cold." Haruhi said while pinching Tamaki so he'd let go.

" These are the only spares clothes that we have." Kyoya said while handing them a bag.

" Thanks Kyoya-senpai. Follow me Sato-san, I'll show you to the changing rooms." Haruhi said while smiling and leading the way to the changing rooms. Kimiko nodded before timidly following behind her, trying to ignore the glares of the two twins and the flash in Kyoya's glasses.

Haruhi led Kimiko to where the changing rooms our and the two both entered one and started to change.

" I-I can't wear this!" Kimiko exclaimed holding up the school's signature female uniform.

"Why not Sato-senpai?" Haruhi asked while giving her a strange look. She was in her tank top right now and was about to take it off.

" T-this isn't m-mine and and it's expensive!" Kimiko replied still holding the uniform up except for now she was looking at Haruhi with a panicked expression.

Haruhi gave a small laugh "It's fine senpai, we can't let you wear wet clothes. You'll get sick."

Kimiko gave her a doubtful look before relenting and started to change into the light yellow uniform.

" I-i know this is kind of late b-but I'm Sato Kimiko… a scholarship student…" Kimiko softly said, introducing herself to Haruhi.

" Nice to meet you Sato-senpai. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I'm surprised I thought I was the only scholarship student in this school of rich kids." Haruhi said pulling a new undershirt on.

"I-i thought that too… Also… call me Kimiko please… U-um if you don't mind why're you dressing as a boy, Fujioka-san?" Kimiko asked giving Haruhi a small smile.

" Ah, in that case you have to call me Haruhi. And, on the first day here I stumbled here thinking it was empty. I wanted to study but I met them and well I broke one of their vases and so now I'm in debt for 8 million yen. I don't have any money so… I'm working it off as a host." Haruhi said giving Kimiko a smile.

"8-8-8 million yen!? For a vase?!" Kimiko exclaimed slightly loudly before slapping a hand over her mouth and blushing.

" Yeah I know right? Damn rich people." Haruhi muttered, slightly bitter before saying " You're finished changing right? You look nice Kimiko-senpai. We should go talk to the others before the twins barge in." Haruhi casually said and caused Kimiko to blush a bit more.

Kimiko glanced at the mirror that adorned the changing room and took in her appearance. She was wearing the school's light yellow dress and although it contrasted her hair and eye color. She looked pretty decent.

" T-they would barge i-in on us?!" She squeaked which caused Haruhi to laugh and lead her out of the changing room to face the other hosts.

"T-thank you for lending me the uniform…" Kimiko said slowly looking at them. What she noticed was that Mori and Hani were now there.

" Of course, we can't let such a beautiful princess as you wear those wet clothes!" The blonde man exclaimed again! Making Kimiko take a step back.

" Tamaki-senpai calm down you're frightening her again!" Haruhi scolded Tamaki causing him to go into his corner of depression? Gloom?

"Well Sato-senpai, we should introduce ourselves to you. I am Ootori Kyoya, the "cool type"." Kyoya said.

" The twins are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, they're the "Little Devil types". The blonde man that is in the corner is our "King" Suoh Tamaki, he's the princely type, and the blonde boy over there is Hani-senpai, the "boy lolita type". Next to him is Mori-senpai, the "wild" type. Haruhi is the "natural type"." He explained telling Kimiko the names of everyone and their types for some reason unknown to her.

"I-it's very n-nice to meet you all… I'm Sato Kimiko, a third year…" Kimiko introduced herself and eyes Tamaki, who was still sulking in the corner, feeling sympathetic, she said "U-um t-thank you for the rose Suoh-san.." She said.

Tamaki rose up from the corner and sprinted over, kneeling to her once again with one of her hands in his " It's no trouble at all my fair princess! For you, I would give you a thousand roses my darling!" He exclaimed causing to Kimiko to blush and squeak and hide behind Haruhi.

" Senpai! I told you to leave her alone!" Haruhi complained.

" Bu-but Haruhi! She's so cute! And cute ladies must be treated properly!"

" I don't care! Leave her alone senpai!"

"More importantly… We should get to the matter at hand, she knows Haruhi's secret." Kyoya stated while writing who knows what in his note book.

" Yeah! How do we know she won't tell anyone!" Hikaru said.

" We need to keep Haruhi's secret, a secret! Kaoru exclaimed.

" I-i won't tell anyone! I-i I promise!" Kimiko stuttered out, utterly terrified.

" We can't be sure of that!" Hikaru said again.

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed.

" We must induce amnesia!" They both exclaimed suddenly and pulled out a baseball bat out of no where much to Kimiko's horror. She paled and backed up as they approached her with the bat. **(A/N: OH MY GOD MY BBY KIMIKO NOO)**

Suddenly a flash of a blue blazer appeared in front of her covering her view of the twins. She looked up and saw that Mori was now standing in front of her… protecting her?

" No." He simply said and caused the twins to retreat.

"T-thank you Mori…" she softly said and looked up. He flashed her a small smirk and caused her to flush instantly.

" You doppelgangers! What were you thinking!? Inducing amnesia on such a delicate lady!" Tamaki yelled at the twins.

"But boss! She knows Haruhi's secret!" They both whined back simultaneously."

" Well there's nothing we can do about that. Kimiko-senpai although we can't make you do anything. I'd like to inform you of my families private police force and the fact that you're on a scholarship here that can be revoked." Kyoya stated his glasses glinting.

Kimiko peaked out from behind Mori and paled.

"I-i won't tell anyone I swear!" Kimiko pleaded paling by the second.

" Although I'm sure of that Kimiko-senpai, we'd like you to spend club time with us so that we can keep an eye on you!" Kyoya stated blatantly before snapping his black notebook shut and flashing her an evil smile.

" Yay! Kimi-chan is going to be in the host club with us!" Hani exclaimed before jumping onto Kimiko and latching on to her waist.

" Y-yes! I-i look forward to being with you guys…?" She murmured weakly doing her best to trying to holding onto Hani to keep him from falling or slipping.

" Yes! Now Haruhi will have a girlfriend and grow more feminine with her! My dear Haruhi will start acting more like a girl! Daddy's so happy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"D-daddy?" Kimiko curiously asked.

" Tamaki-senpai has this delusional thought of a happy family and is shaping this club as one." Haruhi stated calmly causing Kimiko to sweat drop.

" Oh so we're getting a new female member besides Haruhi huh?" The twins approached her and both slinked an arm around her waist. Hani had left her and was now occupied on Takashi's shoulder.

" N-nice to meet you…? Eeek!" Kimiko squeaked as they both embraced her and said " We're sorry we tried to induce amnesia on you… won't you forgive us?" they both whispered in her ear.

Kimiko now a very bright shade of red, nodded and they both stopped embracing her but still had their hands on her waist.

" You shady doppelgangers better get your paws off my darling new daughter!" Tamaki yelled sprinting over there and ripping the twins off of Kimiko whom was now taking her inhaler.

" You have asthma Kimiko-senpai?" Kyoya asked and she nodded in reply "If you don't mind, could you give me a back up inhaler just in case something happens, you will be spending a lot of time with us after all."

"O-okay I'll bring it tomorrow."

" We're going to have so much more fun now that Kimi-chan is here! Don't you think so too Takashi?" Hani cheered practically glowing on Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah" was Mori's only reply. Although there was a slight shine in his eyes for a second.

" You guys are too much." Haruhi sighed standing next to Kimiko.

" Club hours are starting." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook again.

" U-um where should I sit?" Kimiko asked.

" Why don't you help serve tea and sweets?" Kyoya suggested looking at her which caused her to blush since eye contact.

"O-okay!" Kimiko said.

 **~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~**

Kimiko was carrying a tray with tea an approaching Tamaki's table with it. As she arrived at the table she slowly and delicately placed down the tea cups and started pouring tea.

"Ah thank you my princess!" Tamaki exclaimed which caused curious glances and glares to be sent her way.

One of his guests, Hana, asked " Who's this Tamaki-sama?"

" Ah she is the newest member of our club! Her name is Sato Kimiko she's also a scholarship student like Haruhi." He replied.

"Oh I see! But Tamaki-sama if you wanted someone to help serve sweets and tea we I would've been happy to do it!" Hana said.

" Oh I can't let a princess like you do such hard work! Besides if you're busy serving us I won't have time to spend time with you my sweet!" Tamaki exclaimed while kissing her hand causing her to explode in a blush.

Oh so this is what a host club is Kimiko thought.

Suddenly Kyoya walked up to her. " Tamaki is the king around here. He gets requested the most. To be more precise, 70%"

"I see…" Kimiko replied.

" Do you have a passport Kimiko-senpai?" Kyoya asked. " No I don't… Do I need one, also j-just Kimiko please...?" She asked giving Kyoya a curious look.

" I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to apply for one, but you live alone right? So it may be a bit hard for you to get one." He stated/asked her while looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

How does he know I live alone? Kimiko thought to herself. Nevermind I really don't want to know… She was interrupted when Hani bounced onto her and once again latched himself on her waist before hopping off and onto the ground.

" Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan want to eat cake with me! Or or or hold Usa-chan!?" He energetically asked while bouncing up and down and holding Usa-chan out to Kimi-chan.

She stared at the rabbit before slowly blushing and saying " Usa-chan is so cute…"

This caused Hani to stare at her and smile before thrusting the rabbit into her arms and yelling "Take care of Usa-chan!"

With the rabbit in her arms she stared at it before hugging it. It's so cute she thought.

With Usa-chan tucked in one arm, she walked over to Haruhi's table to offer some sweets.

" W-would you ladies like any sweets?" She shyly asked while holding the tray with sweets. _Maybe they'll let me take left overs?" she prayed._

" Ah no thank you Kimiko-senpai I'll be fine with tea. Would you ladies like any?" Haruhi asked the girls she was entertaining.

One of them, Momoka, said "Sure I'll take one please." and reached for a slice but Haruhi got it for her and handed it to her while saying " Hey I'm the one entertaining you guys so let me do all the work." Causing them to swoon.

Next, Kimiko headed over to Hani and Mori's table with the tray and Usa-chan.

When she got there she glanced at Mori before blushing and looking away. Unknown to her, Hani and some of his fan girls caught the look.

" Would you guys l-like any sweets?" She politely asked.

" I want some! I want some !" Hani exclaimed bouncing in his seat. " Okay, which one do you want Hani-kun?" She asked.

" All of them!"

"H-huh?!" She said while looking surprised as Mori took the entire tray out of her hands and placing it on the table. She watched as Hani basically inhaled the cake.

"O-oh… right thank you for lending me Usa-chan…" She said while handing Usa-chan to Mori who placed it next to Hani.

When she was handing the cute bunny to Mori, their hands brushed causing her to turn slightly pink.

"No problem Kimi-chan!" Hani said still eating the sweets.

" Why don't you sit with us, Kimi-chan! Don't you think so too Takashi?" Hani said.

" Ah." was all Mori said.

" O-oh no i couldn't I have to help around…" Kimiko began before Hani signaled Mori and she felt to hands on her waist gently pulling her down to the unoccupied seat next to Mori.

" It's fine Kimi-chan!" Hani said and handed her a slice of cake.

" Yeah." Mori said.

She twitched nervously in her seat while eating the cake that was handed to her. It tastes so good she thought. She could practically feel the stares from Kyoya and every other guest in the room.

" So Kimiko-senpai, you're here on a scholarship right?" one of Hani's guests asked.

"Y-yes… i had to start school late though due to my weak health…" Kimiko replied.

" Aw… that's so sad your parents must be worried about you right?" The guest asked again.

Kimiko tensed before replying " A-actually I'm an orphan… My parents died when I was young so one of my aunts is paying for my apartment and food so I'm living alone while attending here…" Kimiko said her voice laced with some sadness.

The guest was now practically in tears " I'm so sorry senpai! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything!"

Kimiko gave her a small smile and said " It's fine, talking about them brings up some happy memories along with the sad ones."

This caused Hani's guest to hug her.

" Oh my other darling daughter is so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed from somewhere in the room.

 **~ Later ~**

Host hours have just ended. Kimiko spent the rest of the time sitting with Mori and Hani.

" Ah in a couple of days we are Dance Party, you'll have to learn how to waltz Kimiko." Kyoya said casually causing her to freeze on the spot and slowly turn towards him.

"B-but I don't have to go right…?"

" Don't be silly you're a member of the club now, although you only help serve snacks. I am considering starting you as a female hostess."

"F-female h-hostess!?" Kimiko squeaked only to be given a small smirk in return.

" My daughter would be such a cute hostess!" Tamaki exclaimed before scooping her up in a hug much to her displeasure.

"L-let g-go of me!" She said while panicking next thing she knew she was out of Tamaki's hold and was being lifted up by Mori.

She blushed and she swore it was just her imagination, but was Mori blushing?

She was gently placed down, and was fawned over my Tamaki again.

" Female hostess?" The twins both said while looking over Kimiko.

" Yes she is quite pretty, it could work." Kyoya said snapping his notebook shut. Kimiko blushed.

The twins gaze slithered over her form before Hikaru said " Yeah she is."

"We could dress her up" Kaoru said.

" Let's do it!" The both of them exclaim at the same time.

" W-what no no I can't I'm t-too shy!" Kimiko panicked causing the other hosts to smile.

" I think that Kimi-chan is really cute! The boys would love her! Don't you think so Takashi?" Hani said while staring at her with his large cute eyes. When he mentioned Mori she turned her gaze toward the tall handsome man.

" Yeah." He replied a hint of mischievousness in his eyes he had a small smile before it disappeared.

" Now now guys, don't pressure Kimiko-senpai into anything. She's too shy and a bunch of guy ogling at her might make her nervous." Haruhi said now standing next to her.

" Guys!? Ogling at my adorable daughter!? We can't let that happen! We must guard Kimiko's innocence!" Tamaki said.

" But she's cute weren't you all for her hosting too? And what did you think when we suggested it?" Hikaru asked.

" Obviously men are going to come. Of course girls will to, but it's to be expected that boys will come." Kaoru said.

Then they both said " Are you stupid?"

Causing Tamaki to deflate into his corner of gloom.

" Ah senpai you walk home too right?" Haruhi suddenly asked her.

"Y-yes." She replied softly

" Want to walk home together then?"

Kimiko brightened and said " Y-yes if you don't mind!"

"Aww… she's so cute she could've just asked us for a ride!" The twins said while fawning over her.

" Let's go then senpai." Haruhi said headed towards the exit of the music room.

Kimiko followed suit.

 **Mori's POV**

I watched Kimiko and Haruhi leave the room. She was cute.

I liked making her blush for some reason. I wonder why.

 **Kimiko's POV**

Haruhi and I were walking home. Luckily we lived in the same direction I just lived farther away. After we walked out of the music room we stopped at the restroom since Haruhi said she needed to use it really quick.

I nodded and waited outside when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and a group of 3-4 girls were glaring at me.

" You're Sato Kimiko right?" One of them with short black hair asked.

I nodded getting scared. " Y-yes… can I help you with something?"

" Don't think you're anything special just because the host club invited you!" Another said from beside me.

Oh Haruhi… please hurry….

I felt my hair getting yanked and I screamed " S-stop!" One of the girls smirked and pulled out scissors much to my horror.

"P-please don't!" I begged and she moved closer to me when a deep voice could be heard "What do you think you girls are doing?"

I turned my head slightly to see Akuri-sensei walk towards us. The girls quickly panicked " Shit" a couple of them said before running away. I was on the ground breathing heavily on the brink of tears.

" Are you alright Sato-san?"Akuri-sensei asked gently helping me up.

"Y-y-yeah I-i i think I'm o-okay now…" I stuttered still shaken from the experience. I didn't expect to get bullied so bad.

" That's good." He replied.

" T-thank you Akuri-sensei… I don't know w-what they would've done to me…" I said in a frightened voice.

" Yes well be careful next time, if you find out their names you should report them, or they might try something, and I may not be there to save you next time." He said and I looked up to meet his grey eyes. They reminded me of Mori's… Wait what. I noticed his eyes raked over my form and pulled away blushing.

" Thank you sensei…" I shyly thanked him.

" What happened? Hi Akuri-sensei." We suddenly heard a voice coming from the direction of the bathroom. It was Haruhi, she looked at us with a curious look before looking at me worriedly.

" Ah u-um Akuri-sensei frightened me so I fell…" I said, lying.

Akuri-sensei gave me a curious look before backing up my statement and then bidding goodbye. I swore his gaze lingered on me before leaving.

" Are you sure you're okay Kimiko?" Haruhi asked again looking at me.

"Y-yeah." I reassured her.

We headed home.

After I walked Haruhi to her apartment, I started heading home.

" Are you sure you're going to be okay Kimiko?" I heard Haruhi's voice from behind me. I flashed her a small smile and said " Yeah I'll be okay."

I was afraid that those girls followed me but they didn't and I managed to get home safely. Entering my apartment I sighed realizing that there's no chance I'll get a peaceful highschool life now.

My mind wandered to those girls. What am I going to do? Should I tell the host club? No I couldn't it'd be troublesome.

Speaking of the host club, my mind wandered to Mori… and I blushed. I'll have to thank Akuri-sensei again tomorrow… I thought. My hands wandered to my hair, it was my most important feature and I spent a lot of time making sure it was soft and long.

"Maybe I'll bake him something? I could bake something for the hosts too." I decided that I would and headed for my kitchen.

 **TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDD**

 **Oh my our poor Kimiko is getting bullied. HA YOU ALL THOUGHT MORI WAS GOING TO SAVE HER HA! Anyway, what kind of impact will this Akuri-sensei have on her life? Will she be picked on again? If so who will save her this time? Will it be our dashing wild host, Mori? Well you'll just have to read and see?**

 **Anyway Thank you all for the reviews , favorites and follows! I hope you will review this chapter it will bring us great joy and motivate us a lot like A LOT. Also please leave advice on whether you think I'm expressing the characters correctly and not being OOC? A lot of action and fluff is coming soon!**

 **NOW FOR A MESSAGE FROM YOURS TRULY : POLARBEAR-CHAN**

 **Hii! PolarBear chan here. Thank you for reading chapter 2 of The Encounter. Umm please review and continue reading our story! ≧∇≦**

 **Kasumi and PolarBear-chan:**

 **Read and REVIEW!**


	3. Bullied and Sleepy Takashi

The Encounter

 **By PolarBear-chan and KasumiAkemi**

 **We are here to bring you guys chapter 3! Funny story, took me a while to realize i accidently put the pairing as Kyoya x Mori. Whoops… it's Mori x OC guys! Kyoya is just there cause he's the competition ya know? Anyway SPEAKING OF PAIRINGS do you guys want us to pair Haruhi with Tamaki? Or… make our own thing? PLEASE TELL US IN REVIEWS OF PMS.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran Highschool Host club, but if we did I would steal Mori and Kyoya and I'm not sure who PolarBear-chan would steal…**

* * *

 **Kimiko's POV**

With cupcakes safely in a container, I headed out of my house and on my way to Ouran Academy. Hopefully Mori and the others will like the cupcakes I thought to myself. I didn't have the ingredients to make anything fancy so… I just settled for red velvet cupcakes with creamcheese frosting and a strawberry and some matcha green tea cupcakes with green tea cream cheese frosting. I only intended to make some to thank Akuri-sensei and the make some for the hosts, but I went overboard and made enough for the guests too.

Which is how I ended up with having to carry my school bag and 2 bags containing the cupcakes.

I sighed out loud and thanked that the weather was fine so the sweet treats wouldn't melt.

* * *

 **~ WHOOO TIME SKIP~**

I arrived at school 5 minutes early and a limo pulled up next to me as I stepped onto the sidewalk. Curiously, I looked at it wondering who it must be and why they need a limo to go to school. The door flew open much to my surprise and Hani jumped out before bouncing over to me. From behind him I could see Mori stepping out of the limo and closing it before following his cousin over to me.

" Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan! What are in those bags!?" He asked energetically bouncing up and down staring at the bags in my hand with his large brown eyes.

" A-ah I baked cupcakes for everyone…" I said and he cheered.

" Cupcake really!? Are you going to share them during host club time? Whaaaa! What kind are they?!" He grilled me for answers causing me to become nervous.

" Y-yeah… I w-was making them to thank someone so I decided to make some for all of you guys too… A-and um red velvet and green tea cupcakes are the two that I made…" I trailed off.

" Yay! We get to taste Kimi-chan's baking! I'm sure it's great don't you think so to Takashi?" Hani exclaimed.

" Ah." Mori answered. Secretly I hoped he would like them.

" We should head to class." I told them surprisingly without stuttering… must be getting used to them.

" Okay! Let's go!' Hani cheered practically skipping to class. I started to follow when I felt the weights on my hands disappear. Looking over I realized that Mori had both of the bags with the cupcakes in his hands and was looking at me.

" I'll carry them." He blatantly stated.

" B-but I-i can carry one of them…" I softly said. Ah darn I stuttered again. Can't help it who wouldn't get anxious when such a handsome man was talking to them. Wait what? Handsome?

He ignored me and started following his cousin. I pouted before dejectedly following suit as well.

* * *

 **Mori's pov**

I stepped out of the van after Mitsukuni and followed him over to where Kimiko was standing. I noticed that she was holding two bags that seemed to weigh a lot… to her because her hands were pretty red from carrying them.

I slightly frowned, she walks to school it must take a while too… she must be tired after holding those for so long.

Hmm… I'll carry them for her. I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard

" A-ah I baked cupcakes for everyone…" she said while my cousin cheered.

I lifted my brow slightly in surprise before my expression returned to normal. She made cupcakes for us? I wanted one. I want to taste her baking. I wonder what kind they were…

Mitsukuni was very excited about being able to eat her baking. During the car trip, he kept pestering me about what I thought about Kimiko. All I gave him for an answer was " She's nice." Which wasn't a lie she was a nice, shy , kind, polite young lady who was pretty and delightful eyes. Wait what?

My train of thoughts were once again interrupted when she said ,in that small gentle voice of hers," Y-yeah… I w-was making them to thank someone so I decided to make some for all of you guys too… A-and um red velvet and green tea cupcakes are the two that I made…" she trailed off.

Thanking someone? Who? So these cupcakes were originally for someone specific? Was it a man? An unknown feeling welled up inside the pits of my stomach.

I heard my name being used. " Yay! We get to taste Kimi-chan's baking! I'm sure it's great don't you think so to Takashi?" Hani exclaimed.

I simply replied with "Ah."

When we started to head to class I stealthily grabbed the bags out of her hands, gently, she looked over to me with her gentle curious eyes.

" I'll carry them." Was all i said to her flashing her a small smile that i doubt she caught.

" B-but I can carry one of them…" She softly replied and I decided to ignore her because there was no way I was going to let her carry them. I caught her pouting which caused me to smirk in triumph.

She's cute I thought to myself while heading towards class with her following behind me.

* * *

 **~ TIME SKIP AFTER CLASS~**

 **~Kimiko's POV SLIGHT 3RD PERSON POV I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 1:50 AM OKAY!?~**

Mori wouldn't let me carry the bags at all. We were now in front of music room 3. I had my spare inhaler in hand for Kyoya and we walked into the club room.

I was immediately bombarded by Tamaki.

" I heard that you made cupcakes for daddy! Oh my little angel is growing up so fast! I'm so proud!" He practically screamed at my face. I was very sensitive.

"Oh it's nothing at all…" I said blushing a bit at all the attention that his exclamation had brought. It wasn't club hours yet so the only ones in the room were the other hosts, but that didn't mean I wanted the attention.

" Oh? You baked us cupcakes?" Kaoru and Hikaru purred while putting their hands around my waist again making me slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Y-yes…" I said blushing.

" Aww you're so cute." They said while rubbing their cheeks against mine.

" Let go of my darling daughter you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled charging towards them causing them to both back away from me. I was pulled into a tight spinning embrace.

" T-tamaki! L-let me go! You're squeezing me too hard!" I managed to gasp out while flailing my arms.

A very familiar scenario happened. I found myself in the arms of Mori once again being held up in the air.

I could feel my face heating up and there was a small blush on his face too. Once again I was gently placed down and I slowly scooted towards Kyoya and handed him my inhaler. Tamaki was now in the corner sulking again.

" Thanks senpai that was nice of you." Haruhi said flashing me a smile.

" Thank you I may ask why are you making us cupcakes?" Kyoya said and wrote something in his black notebook.

" U-um well I was making them to thank someone so I decided to make them for everyone? A-and maybe the the ladies will enjoy them?" I nervously said hoping he wouldn't ask who I was going to thank. I really didn't want them to know about those girls… I don't want to cause them trouble.

" An whom may i presume are you thanking?" He asked snapping his notebook shut.

" A-ah… it's a secret?" I softly squeaked hoping he wouldn't try to dig deeper. His glasses flashed before he said

" I see."

I quickly glanced at the time noting that I had 10 minutes before club activities started.

" U-um we have some extra time… so I'll be right back okay? I just have to go deliver something…" I said quickly before running over to one of the bags , now placed on a table, and grabbed the mini separate container containing two cupcakes for Akuri-sensei.

" Help yourselves, save some for the guests!" I said louder than usual while rushing towards my teachers he was still there. Not noticing at all that someone's eyes were following me as I left and that the owner of those eyes decided to follow me.

Arriving at Akuri-sensei's classroom I knocked at the door before I peaked my head in. He was sitting there reading a book.

" U-um sensei?" I quietly asked drawing his attention.

" Ah Sato-san is there something I can help you with?" He asked making his way to the door and meeting me outside in the hallway.

" Y-yes… I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday… so I baked some cupcakes for you… I hope you like them…" I shyly said while handing him the container with the two cupcakes.

" Thank you Sato-san this was very kind of you to do." He said I was nervous so I was looking down on the ground the entire team not noticing how his eyes raked over my form.

" You're… you're welcome… I-i have to go back to club now…" I stammered before turning around and quickly walking away. Not noticing his eyes raking over my retreating form with lust filling them or that I was being followed.

I walked down two hallways before I heard the familiar footsteps from yesterday. I paled before quickening my pace hoping to be able to avoid them. Sadly I felt a familiar wrenching of my hair causing me to scream.

" We were looking for you." One of the girls from yesterday said.

Fearfully I opened one of my eyes to look around and noticed I was surrounded by 4 girls. I remember seeing them as guests at the club. I also breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed they didn't have scissors with them.

" Honestly sure your pretty but other than that what's so good about you? What do you have that we don't?" Another girl asked from my left.

" A good personality?" I said smugly. Woah where did that come from. I suddenly heard a loud slap and felt extreme pain on my cheek. One of them had slapped me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching quickly and saw… Mori?! Striding quickly over to us with was that rage? In his eyes.

" M-mori-senpai!?" One of the exclaimed they all panicked and gave me a quick glare and said " This isn't over." before tossing me to the wall. Causing my left side to come painfully in contact with the wall.

" Kimiko!" Mori said rushing over to me.

"Hey…" I meekly replied trying to get up only to be lifted into his arms, bridal style.

" I'll take you back to the club." He said before giving me a worried look. My shoulder hurt, it'll probably bruise.

I sighed.

* * *

 **~ WHOOOO SKIPPING THE WALK ~**

Somehow when we got back we had 2-3 minutes before club activities started. When they saw the state I was in, crying , bruised, in Mori's arms, Kyoya opted to cancel club activities for the day.

Mori gently placed me down on one of the clubs couches. I was quickly surrounded and interrogated. Hani sat next to me giving me a worried look while Mori went to go look for something.

" My darling daughter what happened!?" Tamaki exclaimed waving his arms frantically.

" Kimiko are you okay? What happened? Come on guys give her some space!" Haruhi said and shooed Tamaki and the hovering twins away a bit. They just moved to sit on the couch across from me.

" She was getting bullied." Mori said from out of no where with a pack of ice and a first aid kit in hand.

" Y-yeah… I was on my way back when they grouped me… Mori scared them away, but they threw me towards the wall. My shoulders probably going to bruise is all…" I softly said.

" It's not okay Kimi-chan they made you cry!" Hani exclaimed moving aside so that Mori could sit next to me. He reached to my dress to pull it down a bit to expose my shoulder. He looked at me for confirmation. I meekly nodded and he pulled it down revealing my shoulder.

" They ruined her skin!" Hikaru exclaimed horrified.

" It must've hurt!" Kaoru said looking irritated.

I looked down and flinched a bit at the site. Although it was new it was already turning a shade of blue and purple. I happened to hit an edge too so it was bleeding slightly. Mori calmy held a cotton ball soaked in peroxide and started to dab at it causing me to wink in pain.

" Sorry." He simply said.

" I-it's okay." I replied giving him a thankful smile.

" If I may inquire, were the girls who bullied you guests at the club?" Kyoya said holding his closed notebook and eyeing my bruising shoulder.

" Yes.." I replied.

" I see. Did you happen to recognize them Mori-senpai?" He asked I swore I saw a little anger in his eyes.

" Yeah I'll tell you them later." Mori replied carefully disinfecting my slightly bleeding shoulder.

" It's pretty safe to assume that they're jealous that we pay attention to her more than we do to them." Kyoya said.

" She's getting bullied like Haruhi did then?" The twins asked.

I blinked " Haruhi was bullied?" I asked.

" One of Tama-chan's guests bullied her, but we got her to stop!" Hani said.

" I-I see… U-um Mori I was just wondering why were you there?" I asked quite curious.

He didn't answer.

" U-um Mori?" I asked again.

Hani giggled " He followed you Kimi-chan. He followed you after you left the club room!"

I flushed before glancing at the man who had just finished with the peroxide. He was looking back at me giving me a knowing look and I looked away embarrassed. Suddenly I felt his touch on my face as he wiped away my tears and gave me a small smile.

" Your cheek will be fine. It might be red for a bit though. Does it hurt?" He asked while looking rather intently at my cheek as if thinking that it would disappear if he stared at it hard enough.

"N-no I'm, i-it's , I'm okay!" i managed to squeak out face as red as a tomato.

Realization must have hit Haruhi because she then said " Wait was that why Akuri-sensei was with you yesterday? While I was in the bathroom? Did the girls bully you?" Haruhi exclaimed.

" Y-yes… They were about to cut my hair when Akuri-sensei stepped in and saved me." I meekly said.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi gently asked.

" I didn't want to cause any trouble…" I muttered in response.

" I'm your friend Kimiko, We're your friends! We get worried you know… We want to help you."

" S-sorry… I just haven't had many f-friends…" I muttered out and quickly found myself in an embrace by the twins both rubbing their cheeks on mine. Hani was situated on my lap hugging my waist while Tamaki was also hugging me. Takashi was fluffing my hair. And Haruhi and Kyoya were smiling at us.

" We forgive you! You're so cute!" The twins both said.

" My darling daughter is so adorable! Of course I forgive you!" Tamaki dramatically said.

"Kimi-chan's so nice so she shouldn't get hurt! We'll protect you Kimi-chan!" Hani said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Ah." was all Takashi said.

Wait.

I called him Takashi.

Oh my god.

" Well, after we get the names from Mori-senpai, we can report them and they should leave Kimiko alone."

" You're going to report them?" I said feeling bad.

" Well yes unless you have another idea?" Kyoya asked glasses glinting challenging me to see if I had the guts to disagree with his decision.

"N-no…" I meekly replied.

" I doubt they'll get expelled, they have their parents money after all, damn rich people." Haruhi said muttering the last part.

" Anyway we tried your cupcakes Kimi-chan!" Hani exclaimed bouncing up and down on my lap.

"They were soo good!" Hani said.

'" Yes my daughter, the cupcakes that you made were wonderful I felt all of the love you have for daddy in that cupcake!" Tamaki said trying to come in for a hug only to be pinched by Haruhi.

" They were really nice Kimiko-senpai. If you don't mind could you teach me the recipe?" Haruhi said giving her a natural smile.

" Of course I don't mind. If-if you want we can even make them together…?" I asked nervously.

" Sounds great." Haruhi replied.

" They were quite good." Kyoya said now writing in his black note book again.

" We bet you would taste better though." The Hikaru said while placing a kiss on her left cheek and Kaoru said while kissing her right cheek.

Kimiko turned beet red before the twins her pulled off of her and screamed at by Tamaki.

" Well considering all that's happened to you, I'm sure you want to go home and rest Kimiko-senpai, we'll arrange a ride for you. Walking from Ouran to your home is about 20-30 minutes right? I doubt you're in any state to do that kind of exercise after all you've had fragile health since you were young" Kyoya stated. How does he know all of that?

" I'll take her home." Mori suddenly said. That's right Kimiko, call him Mori. Mori. Wait he's taking me home?!

" Takashi take good care of Kimi-chan okay?" Hani said while looking at his cousin.

" Yeah."

" W-wait it's fine, plus you go home with Hani right? He won't have a ride!" I said panicking.

" It's fine Kimiko we'll give him a ride" The twins casually said each munching on a cupcake.

" Let's go." Mori suddenly said and picked me up princess style again.

" W-wait!" I exclaimed I reached my arm towards Haruhi asking for her help but all I got was a sympathetic smile.

The rest just smiled and waved.

Mori carried me into a limo that was waiting outside of the school. He gently placed me in before getting in himself.

There's plenty of room here so why's he sitting so close to me!? I thought to myself while blushing and fidgeting.

" The person who you were thanking was Akuri-sensei right?" Mori suddenly said.

" Y-yes." I said curious as to why he asked.

" For saving you?" he asked. Well he was sure talkative. I glanced at his eyes and noticed a hint of what seemed to be tiredness?

" Yes…"

" Do I get a thank you too?"

" W-what do you want?" I squeaked out.

His hand reached for my chin, gently tilting my head up slightly.

My face flushed. W-what is he doing!?

Suddenly his lips were on mine in a gentle kiss.

Oh my god. He's kissing me! What do I do?! Nervously, I lightly kissed back not know what I was doing.

After a few more second he pulled away and smirked at my extremely flushed face. For the rest of the car ride I couldn't even look at him because I realized something:

I had a crush on Takashi Morinozuka, and what just happened was probably why he was the wild type.

* * *

~ Few minutes ~

" We're here. Is this where you live?" Mori asked me probably looking at me, i wouldn't know I can't look at him right now too embarrassed. I glanced out the window and nodded.

Somehow I managed to squeak out " W-would you like to come in for some tea?"

" Yeah." Was all he said. Oh my god. What did I just do?!

I got out of the limo and staggered slightly only to be steadied by Mori and once again be carried by him. All the way to the door of my apartment. With everyone looking at me. I'm so done. Once we got to my apartment door I opened it with my key and he entered, with me in his arms and closed the door.

" Put me down Mori… I-i think I'm fine now…" Gently he placed me down on the ground and I made my way to the kitchen.

" I-is green tea alright?"

"Yeah."

Okay… keep calm… keep calm… You just have to keep calm in front of the man who you have a crush on and just kissed you. And took your first kiss. Yeah stay calm.

I opened one of my high cabinets and on my tip toes tried to reach for two of my tea cups. My fingers was grazing the cup. So close! Come on!

Suddenly I froze because a long muscular arm reached and got the two cups for me. His front was pressed up against my front. I felt his muscles and abs. Unconsciously I turned around and slid my hand down his front.

" Like what you feel?" He asked flirtatiously.

Quickly realizing what the hell I was doing I pulled my hand back and squeaked. Somehow I managed to escape and was now preparing tea with a flushed face.

Mori had left the kitchen and was now sitting in my living room. Walking out with a tray that had 2 cupcakes and 2 tea cups with green tea in them. I place one of the cups in front of him and one in the seat next to his.

" Y-you were following me so I figured you didn't get to have a cupcake so I brought you some?" I shyly said slightly glancing at him for his reaction.

" Thanks." Was all he said. He looked sleepy.

" Here." I said holding a red velvet cupcake on my palm to him. I had taken the wrapper off for him and was waiting for him to take it off my palm.

" Thank you, how sweet." He said much to my surprise and shocked me even more when he leaned his face on my palm and started eating it from there. I tried pulling my hand away but he reached out and gripped my wrist keeping it in place. As he took his time in eating the cupcake. He made eye contact with me the entire time much to my embarrassment. I couldn't look away.

Only crumbs were left now and I almost let out a sigh of relief. I was about to pull my hand away but his grip hadn't loosened. He gave me a mischievous look in his eye before he licked my palm, getting the crumbs and frosting off of my palm.

"W-what?!" I squeaked.

He simply ignored me and finished his job before picking up a strawberry and placing it between his lips, and lea ned in, and kissed/fed? fed kissed? The strawberry to me. He pushed the strawberry into my mouth using his tongue and stared intently with a small smile as I ate it before picking me up, carrying me to my room that was connected to the living room and dropping me on my comfy mattress.. He was above me staring down at me with kind, sleepy eyes before kissing me again and and

collapsing asleep.

What the heck just happened!? I thought as he moved a bit. Causing me to get flustered at our new position. His head, was on my chest and his arms were around my waist pulling me close to his body. The rest of his body was on the bed. I tried to get out of his grip but he just hugged me harder.

Maybe the driver in the limo could help? I thought hopefully before hearing the limo drive away. Never mind…How am I supposed to explain when he wakes up!? Maybe I'll be able to get out eventually?

He buried his head closer to my chest.

I silently cried at my good luck and bad luck.

* * *

 **~ At the Host Club ~**

" Ah Driver-chan! Takashi is going to spend the night at her apartment so you can leave!" a cheerful voice said into his phone.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **OH MY GOD POLARBEAR-CHAN THE FEELS MAN THE FLUFF IS TOO FLUFFY! -cough- -cough- To be completely honest we didn't mean to make it progress so fast or to have this much fluff… it kind of just happened? Ahahah…. tired Takashi is best Takashi.**

 **YUP, THE FEELS (๑´ㅂ`๑) Mori is just so hot when he's tired.. I can't handle it. It's just.. So amazing. UMM CONTINUING ON. Well, we hoped you guys like how this chapter came out!**

 **We'd like to get your opinions on this like seriously we don't know if this amount of fluff/romance is good early on and don't forget to answer the question I had at the beginning of the chapter!**


	4. Takashi Takashi Takashi

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys! We're back to bring you chapter 4! I meant to write this last night but then… I was lazy and then this morning and afternoon PolarBear-chan and I were doing summer stuff like having a life… my brothers fried dough was attacked by a seagull… Stupid bird.**

 **Important Notice: This chapter is just Takashi's POV of the last chapter**

 **Special thank to the following people for Reviewing:**

 **Youko Fuki - Thanks for reviewing and yes he was totally perving on her! Review again hope you continue to read!**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl: Haha yeah gotta love tired Takashi! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

 **kira: Haha aww ty! We really appreciate your review. Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

 **Give us some feedback? Seriously I can't tell if they're OOC or not and well is Haruhi going to be with Tamaki or?**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC at all, not even a bit, sadly**

 **Mori's POV**

* * *

I didn't let Kimiko carry the bags at all which made her pout. It was rather adorable. I watched her as she walked next to Mitsukuni and I. I was eyeing her inhaler wondering how serious her asthma was. She didn't do P.E. with us usually.

 _Perhaps I should ask Kyoya if I could be the one with her inhaler,_ I thought.

We walked into the clubroom when Tamaki pounced on my Kimiko, wait what?

Reminding myself that _she wasn't mine_ , I quickly brought my attention to the situation unfolding in front of me. In the back of my mind, I added _yet_ to that thought.

The twins had their arms around her waist much to my discomfort. She was blushing and slightly squirming in their embrace. Obviously not sensing her embarrassment of the situation the twins proceeded to rub their cheeks against Kimiko's much to my displeasure.

" Aww you're so cute." They both said simultaneously.

 _Yes, yes she was._

Tamaki then went on about how the twins were sexually harassing his "daughter" and I was rather happy when he managed to cause the twins to back up, but that thought was completely revoked when he pulled her into an even tighter embrace, that involved spinning.

" T-tamaki! L-let me go! You're squeezing me too hard!" Kimiko shrieked while throwing her arms around most likely trying to call for help.

Immediately I took action. I practically flashed over there and pulled her out of Tamaki's arms and held her in the air, like I did yesterday.

My eyes met her cute flushed face and when our eyes met, I blushed a bit too. Gently I placed her down and watched as she quietly thanked me before heading over to Kyoya. Tamaki went over into the corner and sulked again as usual.

Quietly, I observed as the others thanked her for the cupcakes.

Kyoya then began questioning her. I ignored it until a question also peaked my interest. " An whom may I presume are you thanking?" He asked snapping his notebook shut.

I was also curious. Since this morning ever since I had found out she made cupcakes for a particular person, there was this strange feeling welling up inside me." A-ah… it's a secret?" she softly squeaked.

I frowned. Why couldn't she tell us? I observed her, she glanced at the clock before exclaiming " U-um we have some extra time… so I'll be right back okay? I just have to go deliver something…" she said quickly before running over to one of the bags , now placed on a table, and pulled out a separate container containing 2 cupcakes.

 _Probably for whoever she is thanking_ , I thought the strange feeling inside of me growing slightly.

 _Who is it?_ I asked myself.

" Help yourselves, save some for the guests!" she said louder than usual while rushing towards the door out of the club room. My eyes followed after her petite form. Quietly I decided to follow behind her.

 _Why are you following her? She's going to think that you're some sort of stalker._ A voice in the back of my mind said. Ignored it.

 _I have to find out who it is._ I thought

I followed her as she made her way around the school. She made it too easy to follow her. I frowned.

Slowly I began to notice that she was headed to our first period class with Akuri-sensei. I frowned she's going to talk with our sensei? Is that who? Does she like him? What was she thanking him for?

Slightly frowning, I continued to silently follow her. Peaking from a corner, I watched in contempt as she peaked her head into the classroom. Although her voice was low, I was used to it and listened.

" U-um sensei?" She quietly voiced.

" Ah Sato-san is there something I can help you with?" A deep voice replied.

 _It is Akuri sensei's voice_ I thought, my brows furrowing slightly. I watched as he stepped out of the classroom meeting Kimiko in the hallway.

" Y-yes… I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday… so I baked some cupcakes for you… I hope you like them…" Kimiko shyly said while handing him the container with the two cupcakes.

That confirms my thought from earlier, it is Akuri-sensei that she was "thanking", but for what and did she feel anything special for him.

 _Why do you even care so much? You aren't her boyfriend or anything. She has no obligation to you._ I thought to myself. It's true, but I didn't like the thought of her falling for someone else.

I watched as he accepted the cupcakes.

Thank you Sato-san this was very kind of you to do." He said.

Kimiko was looking toward the ground. Probably due to her shy nature. I watched Akuri-sensei's eyes rake over Kimiko's form. I could sense the lust behind his eyes. I clenched my fists.

 _How dare he look at her like that?!_

" You're… you're welcome… I-i have to go back to club now…" she stammered before turning around and quickly walking away. Not noticing his still eyes raking over my retreating form with lust filling them or that she was being followed by me.

I followed her as she walked down 2 hallways before I heard footsteps approaching her. She started walking faster. I frowned, did she know the owners of the foot steps? I watched her from the corner that I was hiding behind.

A group of girls approached her. I recognized were daily guests at the host club. One of the girls grabbed Kimiko's raven black hair and wrenched at it. My blood boiled, but I kept myself in my hiding spot.

" We were looking for you." One of the girls said.

I watched as Kimiko slowly opened her eyes. She looked a bit relieved when she noticed something. " Honestly sure your pretty but other than that what's so good about you? What do you have that we don't?" Another girl asked.

Kimiko had a pure heart and she was innocent. She was adorable and her shy nature only added to that. Not to mention she was smart, I saw all the notes she takes every day.

" A good personality?" she replied smugly. I raised my eyebrow in surprise, and smirked and her response.

That smirk quickly disappeared when I saw one of the girls raise her hand and slap Kimiko. Quickly I rushed over to them, rage filling my entire body. When the girls noticed me they quickly panicked I ignored whatever they said and headed to my destination: Kimiko. They ran away and threw Kimiko towards the wall. A frown formed when a rather loud thud echoed through the hallway. It deepened more so when she winked in pain.

"Kimiko!" I exclaimed rushing over to her.

"Hey…" she meekly replied trying to get up only to be lifted into my arms, bridal style. She barely weighed anything.

" I'll take you back to the club." I said looking at her worriedly. I eyed her shoulder and cheek warily.

As I carried her back to the clubroom I heard her sigh. Eventually she started crying much to my discomfort. I adjusted my hold on her a bit so she could cry into my chest. I held her closer to my chest.

I increased my speed.

By the time I was back at the host club we had 2-3 minutes until host activities started. When the others saw me with Kimiko in my arms, in the state she was in they quickly stopped what they were doing and followed me as I headed towards a couch. I looked at Kyoya before he nodded and canceled club activities for the day.

Gently, I placed her down to one of the couches. We were quickly surrounded but I ignored them and headed to the kitchen to look for a first aid kit and some ice for her cheek. I could hear them bombard her with questions.

When I located the first aid kit I grabbed it, and with ice in my other hand I quickly headed back into the main room." Kimiko are you okay? What happened? Come on guys give her some space!" Haruhi said and shooed Tamaki and the hovering twins away a bit. They just moved to sit on the couch across from Kimiko.

Deciding to answer them I simply said " She was getting bullied." before making my way next to Kimiko on the couch, the spot now open since Mitsukuni moved over. I gave him a quick nod before turning my attention to her. She further clarifying the situation that had happened. I reached for her dress to pull it down to expose her shoulder, but I looked at her for confirmation first. When she nodded I gently pulled it down revealing her blue and purple bruised shoulder. That was bleeding slightly.

I clenched my hand slightly.

 _I shouldn't have waited._

The others made horrified comments about it while I held a cotton ball soaked with peroxide and started to dab at the bruise, trying to clean the blood off also. The area where her shoulder came in contact with the wall had a very sharp edge to it causing her to bleed slightly.

She winced in pain when the peroxide came in contact with her shoulder.

" Sorry." I said not meaning to cause her any pain.

"I-it's okay." She said giving me a small thankful smile.

 _I love her smile._

Kyoya started to interrogate her about the girls _._ " Yeah I'll tell you them later." I simply replied carefully disinfecting her slightly bleeding shoulder.

" It's pretty safe to assume that they're jealous that we pay attention to her more than we do to them." Kyoya said.

" She's getting bullied like Haruhi did then?" The twins asked.

she blinked before asking," Haruhi was bullied?" she asked.

" One of Tama-chan's guests bullied her, but we got her to stop!" Mitsukuni said.

" I-I see… U-um Mori I was just wondering why were you there?" she asked, curious.

I slightly tensed. I decided to not answer.

" U-um Mori?" she tried asked again.

Mitsukuni giggled " He followed you Kimi-chan. He followed you after you left the club room!"

She flushed before glancing at me . I had just finished with the peroxide. I looked back at her giving her a knowing look and she looked away embarrassed. I gently raised my hand to her face and wiped away her tears and gave her a small smile.

" Your cheek will be fine. It might be red for a bit though. Does it hurt?" I asked staring her cheek and wishing I had decided to intervene sooner

"N-no I'm, i-it's , I'm okay!" she squeaked out, face as red as a tomato.

Realization must have hit Haruhi because she then said " Wait was that why Akuri-sensei was with you yesterday? While I was in the bathroom? Did the girls bully you?" Haruhi exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow slightly at that and gave Kimiko a questioning look. Why didn't she tell us? And did Akuri-sensei save her yesterday? Is that what she meant?

" Y-yes… They were about to cut my hair when Akuri-sensei stepped in and saved me." she

meekly said.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi gently asked.

" I didn't want to cause any trouble…" she muttered in response. I frowned she wouldn't of caused any trouble. I would save her anyday.

" I'm your friend Kimiko, We're your friends! We get worried you know… We want to help you."

I nodded in agreement.

" S-sorry… I just haven't had many f-friends…" she muttered out and was quickly embraced by the twins both rubbing their cheeks on her much to my discontent. Mitsukuni was situated on her lap hugging her waist also much to my discontent while Tamaki was also hugging her also much to my discontent. I was ruffling her soft and silky hair. I slightly became angry when I realized they were about to cut her lovely hair. Haruhi and Kyoya were smiling at us.

" We forgive you! You're so cute!" The twins both said.

" My darling daughter is so adorable! Of course I forgive you!" Tamaki dramatically said.

"Kimi-chan's so nice so she shouldn't get hurt! We'll protect you Kimi-chan!" Hani said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Ah." was all I said. Yes, I would protect her.

I was very glad that she was simply thanking Akuri-sensei for cupcakes she didn't seem to have any special feelings over him besides gratefulness. _Why do I care for her so much?_ I asked myself thinking deeply. Slowly it began to dawn onto me that my feeling for Kimiko were much greater than friendship.

I like her. A lot.

But the real question was: _Does she like me back?_

I suppose I'll have to figure that out. I slowly began to get a bit sleepy. A lot has happened today and I didn't even get to eat one of her cupcakes.

" Well considering all that's happened to you, I'm sure you want to go home and rest Kimiko-senpai, we'll arrange a ride for you. Walking from Ouran to your home is about 20-30 minutes right? I doubt you're in any state to do that kind of exercise after all you've had fragile health since you were young" Kyoya stated. He truly knew everything.

 _20-30 minutes a walk? That's rather long._ I thought frowning slightly.

" I'll take her home." I suddenly said.

" Takashi take good care of Kimi-chan okay?" Mitsukuni said while looking at me.

" Yeah."

" W-wait it's fine, plus you go home with Hani right? He won't have a ride!" she said panicking.

" It's fine Kimiko we'll give him a ride" The twins casually said each munching on a cupcake. To be more precise, the last cupcakes.

" Let's go." I suddenly said and picked her up princess style again. I frowned for a second, I was getting more tired by the second.

" W-wait!" she exclaimed, but I ignored her. I was tired.

I carried her into a limo that was waiting outside of school. Gently I placed her next to me before slightly sagging onto the seat myself. I glanced at her and noticed she was sitting a bit too far for my liking. I moved closer to her until her side was pressed up to mine.

 _Much better._

During the ride I kept looking at her. Looking her her petite form. And how her lips were a sweet delicious pink that I wanted to devour. A plan formed in my mind.

" The person who you were thanking was Akuri-sensei right?" I asked suddenly.

" Y-yes." she said glancing at me curiously.

" For saving you?" I asked. I looked at her lips with tired eyes. Sleepiness in my mind.

" Yes…"

" Do I get a thank you too?" I quickly asked, smirking slightly.

My hand reached for her chin gently tilting her head up slightly. She blushed. And my lips were suddenly on hers in a gentle kiss. It was a bit before I felt her lips slightly press back on mine.

 _So soft…_

After a few more seconds I pulled away, content. I smirked at her face it was too adorable.

Slowly, sleepiness drained my energy.

I didn't remember much besides the fact I was hugging a very warm and comfy pillow. I pulled it closer to my body and wrapped one of my legs around it. Before burying my head into the softness of it.

* * *

 **THE END CHAPTER 4**

 **Welp okay then. So hard to write it in Takashi's POV literally what does the guy even think?**

 **Kasumi and PolarBear-chan: HE THINKS " MORI LIKES SEASHELLS."**

 **Anyway, yeah so that was chapter 4, um next chapter is when we'll start getting in touch with the anime again. Starting with the Dance Party and then moving on so and so. Can't wait to write the beach chapter or the Jungle Pool SOS, but anyway REVIEW GUYS PLS! We need encouragement!**

 **And now a message especially for you by PolarBear-chan!:**

 **PolarBear chan here! Well, this chapter was quite interesting seeing it from Mori's POV. The ending of the chapter though.. WELL ANYWAYS, hope you guys like it and please review it!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **~PolarBear-chan and KasumiAkemi**


	5. Being Followed

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! We're back to bring you… chapter 5!**

 **No new reviews… sad life guys please! BUT BUT BUT THANK YOU FOR THE 15 FOLLOWERS YAY! Man this is taking forever to write it's kinda a slow chapter and I have no energy.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC, but we want to, a lot.**

 **3rd Person's POV (A/N Ah I hate writing this pov)**

* * *

Mori buried his head into the unknown softness which he assumed was his pillow. Slowly he opened his eyes expecting to see the dark blue of his pillow case. Only to be met with the yellow that looked a lot like the female uniform at his the maids changed the pillow cases? Now that he thought about it he didn't feel like he was in his own bed. He couldn't remember what happened after he entered the limo with Kimiko either, if he tried hard he could remember some blurriness of the limo ride but the rest was all blank to him.

Slowly, he moved his hand up and touched what he was currently using as a body pillow. He felt soft skin before feeling fabric. Slowly running his hand up it he slowly began to realize: it was a body.

Eyes widening, he lifted his head up and saw the sleeping face of Kimiko. He looked at her before looking at his arms currently wrapped around her… well yeah and then quickly pulled away and looked around slightly panicking. He he had his head in her.. _.What the hell happened_ he thought.

The girl beside him slowly stirred before her eyes opened and met his, and she blushed before also panicking although less discreetly.

" U-uh well y-you see… U-um!" Kimiko started while looking everywhere but him.

" What happened?" Mori asked rather calmly.

" Y-you don't remember?!" She asked rather shocked.

" The limo ride is all a blur and then everything else is completely blank." He stated raising an eyebrow at her, exactly what happened between them? They both had their clothes still on so we didn't do anything extreme.

" A-are you serious?!" She exclaimed now a bright scarlet while staring at him with her cute eyes widening.

"Yeah." He said raising an eyebrow, curious.

She froze before turning an even brighter shade of red. Thoughts of whether she should tell him or not popped in her mind.

* * *

 **Kimiko's POV**

 _Should I tell him!? He doesn't remember anything at all and his head was in my chest! I mean how am I supposed to tell him he took my first kiss, ate and licked a cupcake off my hand and then used me as a body pillow the entire night!? How can he not remember that at all?!_

 _I mean… how am I supposed to tell him all of that!? Just the thought of his reaction made her flush. What if he didn't talk to me after or something? Ah all of the possibilities are mortifying!_

 _Just play it off Kimiko, just play it off._

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Ah, well after the limo ride… I-I invited you in for some tea and well I was s-showing you around my apartment, and w-when I showed you my bedroom, y-you fell asleep on me, l-literally, and wouldn't let me go so. so , yeah…?" Kimiko said squeaking out certain parts. _Please believe me she_ thought.

" Is that all?" He asked arching a brow at her probably doubting it was the whole truth.

" Y-yep!" She exclaimed almost too quickly.

" N-nothing else happened! You just used me as a pillow that's all!" She squeaked o

Mori looked like he was about to say something when she quickly said " Oh, oh! We should probably g-get ready for school y-yeah! T-the bathroom is over there if you want to take a s-shower!" She shyly said quickly while pointing in the direction of her bathroom. Leaving no room for argument.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information from her he stood up and nodded at her before heading to the bathroom much to Kimiko's happiness.

 _Thank god he didn't pry more_ she thought. She decided to make them breakfast while he was in the shower. Getting up she walked, still clad in her uniform, into her kitchen which was connected to her living room. Pulling the fridge open she looked at her choices. _Mori's a big guy so I guess I should make some extra for him… usually I just eat some toast or skip breakfast…_ she thought.

* * *

 **With Mori**

Mori was currently standing in Kimiko's shower, his eyes closed, the water rain over him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her shampoo. She only had one for him to choose from and it was lavender scented. He smiled her hair always smelled good.

It was a bit too girly for his tastes but he really had no choice. He slowly applied the shampoo to his hair before rinsing it. And getting out of the shower. He dried himself with one of her fluffy, blue, towels. He then put on his school uniform again since he had nothing else to wear.

Opening the door of her bathroom he walked out to smell something delicious.

 _She probably cooked breakfast or something…_ he thought and slightly smiled slightly. Mori's eyes wandered to the table that was in her living room. On each side was a plate with an omelet In the middle, there was a small bowl that contained what looked like salad. Next to the omelets was an even smaller bowl with yogurt and fruit although only one side had it.

Kimiko then walked in with a tray that had two tea cups on it. " Ah, you're done showering… I made us some breakfast. I kinda figured you ate more than me so… I made you some extra and and I hope tea is fine…" she slightly rambled on which Mori thought was cute. Kimiko then placed the two cups on the table.

" W-well I'm going to go take a quick shower so… enjoy the food!" Kimiko said squeaking at the end of the sentence before quickly walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Mori smiled at her retreating form. He then sat down on the side of the table with more food and started to eat the omelet.. After finishing the omelet, Mori started eating all of his yogurt and then helping himself to all of the salad. He might not be able to eat her cooking a lot so he better help himself.

10 minutes pass before Kimiko stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her ouran uniform still, and looked at her clock, eyes widening slightly. " W-we have to leave soon!" she said running into the kitchen.

Mori glanced at the clock and noticed they still had about 40 minutes until school actually started. " We still have time." he said bluntly.

Kimiko's voice could be heard from the kitchen " It usually takes 20-30 minutes to walk to school from here so… we should leave soon." Surprising Mori since she didn't stutter.

" You need to eat breakfast." Mori simply said eyeing the omelet across from him that's barely been touched.

" It's fine, I usually don't eat breakfast anyway, you can have it if you want-" Kimiko started before she was interrupted by Mori literally man handling her. He carried her to the living room and sat her in front of her omelet.

"Eat." Was all he said.

"B-but…" She started before giving up and started eating.

He watched her eat in silence making sure she ate all of her breakfast. **(A/N Habit after looking after Hani maybe?)**

Kimiko speedily ate her breakfast before dashing towards the kitchen and tossing the dishes into the sink. Grabbing the bentos on the counter, that she had made earlier, she quickly walked back into the living room.

"Come on we have to go!." She exclaimed while tugging on a shoe. When she was done, Mori was already patiently waiting for her.

Remembering something Kimiko handed him one of the bentos she had made " H-here… you spent the night at my place s-so I don't want you to not have lunch or anything cause you weren't h-home, so- so here…" she slightly rambled.

Mori took the bento from her hand while giving her a silent nod.

Kimiko blushed before opening the door and leaving with Mori behind her. The walk to Ouran Academy was peaceful and quiet. Just like she had said it took them about 30 minutes to arrive.

Luckily, they were pretty much the only ones who'd arrive so no one questioned why Mori was away from Hani and why he was walking with Kimiko. They both headed to class.

* * *

 **~ Whoooo Time Skip to Before Their Last Classsssssss~**

Kimiko was trying to do everything in her power to avoid Mori. Which is really hard when he's in practically all of your classes. So she did what she could. She wouldn't meet eye contact with him during class or after class. Whenever class ended she would try to leave the class as fast as possible but Hani was some sort of ninja and where Hani went, Mori went.

" Kimi-chan! Did you and Takashi do anything fun when he stayed over last night!" He said cutely while walking next to her to their next class. Mori wasn't in the next class with them, but his was in the same direction so he was following silently behind them.

Kimiko's face instantly turned a bright red " N-no… just ate s-some food and stuff…" she quickly said.

" Are you sure Kimi-chan?" Hani teased her, causing her to turn an even a brighter shade of red and for Mori to raise an eyebrow.

" Y-yep…" Kimiko replied avoiding all eye contact with Mori.

" Hmm well if you say so Kimi-chan." Hani said cutely before giggling afterwards.

" Oh look it's our class we should go in…" Kimiko exclaimed before picking up her pace and entered the classroom leaving Hani and Mori behind.

Hani giggled " Did you do something to her Takashi?" he teased looking at his tall cousin.

Mori looked away from Hani's gaze before smiling slightly. " Not really." He simply said before heading towards his next class.

* * *

 **~ Time Skippp Againnnnn After Their Last Classss ~**

At the end of their last class Kimiko gathered her things before practically sprinting out of the classroom and to the clubroom. The teacher was talking to Hani so this was her chance. She could go and ask Kyoya if she could skip club activities today.

Praying that he would let her she quickly headed toward music room 3.

I wonder if Kyoya reported those girls yet? Kimiko thought. After passing through a couple of hallways she arrived at her destination: Music room 3.

Gently, opening the door she walked in and was not surprised to see Kyoya sitting by one of the tables typing something on his laptop. At her entrance, he looked up at her " You're rather early today, something I can help you with?" he asked.

She nodded her head before walking over to stand next to him " I w-was wondering, if I can be excused from club activities today…?" Kimiko asked.

Kyoya's glasses flashed, " And what reason would you have for wanting to skip club activities?" He asked blatantly, now turned back to his laptop screen.

Kimiko nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress " Ah… well… um… I w-want to a-avoid someone?" she squeaked. No real reason to lie to him.

" Can I safely assume that the person you're trying to avoid is Mori-senpai?" He questioned her while typing on his laptop.

" H-how'd you know!?" Kimiko exclaimed.

" It's rather obvious considering how you're quite flustered at the topic and he did give you a ride home. Not to mention Hani-senpai told us he spent the night there during lunch. You even made him a by your reaction something probably happened." He bluntly said not missing a single beat.

Kimiko stood there frozen not sure what to say.

" As for you missing club activities, there's really no need. If you truly wish to avoid Mori-senpai that badly just sit with me while I host, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai's table is quite far from mine and we hardly interact that much during hosting hours." He said giving her a glance that left her no room to argue with him.

" O-okay…" Kimiko agreed.

Just then Tamaki burst into the room. Before spotting Kimiko and sprinting over to her in tears. " I saw the bento you made for Mori-senpai! Why didn't you make your dear daddy one too! Daddy wants to taste his darling daughters cooking!" He exclaimed in tears, his hands were on her shoulder.

Before she had a chance to reply he then turned his attention to Kyoya. " Mommy! Our darling daughter cares for Mori-senpai more than her own daddy! We have to have some family bonding time!" He cried out which caused Kyoya to sigh.

" Well "daddy" she does spend more time with Hani and Mori-senpai then with you. Not to mention he spent the night at her home so she most likely thought he wouldn't have a lunch." Kyoya calmly stated.

" M-my precious daughter, let a man stay at her home! Kimiko! How could you! Daddy wants to see your home too! And taste your cooking! We can have a sleepover! That's what commoners call them right?!" He exclaimed.

Kimiko backed away and his behind where Kyoya was sitting. " U-um well… Uh…"

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses " Yes Tamaki. "

Just then the doors opened again and the rest of the host club walked in. Hani spotted her and bounced over. " Kimi-chan! Kimi-chan! Why'd you leave so fast after class?" He asked, his eyes staring at her.

" A-ah well I had to take care of some business…" She replied.

" What kind of business~" He asked cutely.

" E-rmm… I had to talk to Kyoya about something…" She trailed off.

"Is that true Kyo-chan?" Hani asked curiously to Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up again " Yes, I was talking to her about her health and future role in the host club."

" I see." Hani replied before skipping off and climbing onto Mori's shoulder. Mori was eyeing Kimiko who wouldn't look at him at all.

Kimiko walked over to Haruhi who was being pestered by Tamaki. " But all daddy wants is to taste his darling daughters cooking!" he pleaded to Haruhi.

" For the last time senpai, no and I already have a dad i don't need a second one." she replied with an irritated tone. Tamaki then went to go sulk in a corner.

" U-um I wanted to know… do you want to walk home again…?" Kimiko timidly asked with slight hope in her voice.

" Sure sounds fun." Haruhi replied casually causing Kimiko to brighten.

"Really?"

" Yeah, why not.?"

The twins then came over " So, Kimiko-senpai we heard that Mori stayed over." They both said in unison.

" So, did you two do anything…" Hikaru said.

" Naughty?" Kaoru finished.

Kimiko flushed and quickly waved her hands back and forth " N-no! He just stayed for some tea and then we ate… h-his ride left for some reason so… he stayed over…"

" So then…" Hikaru started again.

" Where did he…" Kaoru continued.

"Sleep." They both said in unison.

This caused Kimiko to panic even more. " He- he slept on the, um, my uh , my couch!" She exclaimed.

" Really?" They both said.

" Yep!" she nervously said.

" Hmm…? Is that true Mori-senpai?" They asked turning towards the tall man.

" Ah." He simply replied.

" Honestly, can you guys be serious for once? You're obviously bothering her, why do you even need to ask that?" Haruhi said before sighing.

" Well we need to make sure Kimiko-senpai is still innocent." They both said. Kimiko instantly turned even redder.

" I-innocent!?" She exclaimed hands on both her cheeks, eyes spinning.

" Senpai are you okay?!" Haruhi asked steadying the girl who looked like she was about to faint.

" Don't be silly, you shady twins, Mori-senpai is a man with great honor of course he wouldn't do anything like that to my darling daughter, right Mori-senpai?" Tamaki said surprisingly calm though his voice slightly cracked at the end.

" Ah." Was all Mori said.

Hani giggled " Takashi wouldn't do something that Kimi-chan wouldn't like." he said cutely.

Kimiko flushed _Something she wouldn't like? Well that's true_. She thought

" If you're all finished, hosting hours are about to start." Kyoya said now standing up, armed with his notebook in hand. The doors then opened and girls piled in.

Kimiko did what she was told and sat next to Kyoya while he entertained his guests. She watched as he magically pulled merchandise out of no where to try and sell to them. Suddenly he turned towards her. " Kimiko could you and Haruhi go pick up some instant coffee for the club? We seem to have run out." he asked, well rather ordered.

" Oh yes sure…" Kimiko said quickly standing up and walking over to Haruhi who was entertaining her own guests. Upon seeing Kimiko approach her table she smiled.

" Is there something you need Kimiko?" Haruhi asked now standing up.

Kimiko nodded "Kyoya asked us to go and pick up instant coffee…" She started before adding " B-but I can go and pick it up myself if you're busy…!"

Haruhi chuckled a bit "It's fine, we should go together it'll be safer for you." She said and sighed before bitterly muttering " But seriously why can't they get it themselves?"

The twins then appeared out of no where " Because we don't know where commoners shop." They both said.

Haruhi sighed before grabbing the money from Kyoya and gesturing for Kimiko to follow. Which she did quietly.

" Do they always make you buy them instant coffee?" Kimiko asked walking next to Haruhi.

" Well, before I became I was basically the clubs errand boy. The first time they sent me to go buy stuff for them, I bought them instant coffee instead of the expensive kind they usually use." Haruhi sighed before continuing " Tamaki-senpai made a pretty big deal out of it, so the whole club tried it, and we've been using it ever since." she explained.

Haruhi then muttered " Damn rich people." which made Kimiko giggle.

The duo walked past one of Kimiko's classrooms not noticing that someone was following them not long after they had passed it.

" So Kimiko…" Haruhi started.

" Yes?" Kimiko replied giving Haruhi a curious glance.

" What happened when Mori-senpai brought you home? He spent the night right?" Haruhi blatantly asked.

" I-i told you guys earlier remember!?" Kimiko said growing a bit red.

Haruhi chuckled " It's obvious that something did happen senpai, so Mori-senpai did something to you right?" she questioned.

" No-no of course not! I mean…. yes…" she said dejectedly.

" Well what happened?" Haruhi asked giggling at her dejected expression.

" During the car ride, he seemed a bit tired and then all of a sudden he was kind of flirtatious! He-he brought up how I thanked Akuri-sensei for saving me 2 days ago… and then and he asked if he would get a thank you too… and then he-he he k-kissed me…" She squeaked out turning redder as she explained what had happened.

" Mori-senpai kissed you?" Haruhi said a bit surprised before adding on " And we probably should've told you but, when Mori-senpai is tired he's more outgoing and flirtatious. He doesn't remember anything that happened either." Haruhi explained causing Kimiko to slump slightly.

" You guys should of told me sooner… He took my first kiss and he doesn't even remember."Kimiko said sadly.

" It could've been worse right? Anyway he stayed over right? What happened then? He didn't actually sleep on the couch right? If he did you wouldn't be turning another shade of red." Haruhi asked. They were now outside walking towards the closest store.

" W-well… I invited him in for tea… and offered him a cupcake… which he ate of out my hand and then h-he used me as a body pillow and fell asleep on me…" Kimiko squeaked.

Haruhi had a rather surprised expression on her face before bursting out laughing " He he used you as a body pillow?!" She exclaimed still laughing.

" It's not funny." Kimiko slightly whined still red.

" Sorry senpai, but I didn't expect Mori-senpai to actually do something like that even if he was really tired." She said calming down from her laughter.

" I didn't either…" Kimiko sighed before walking into the store with Haruhi still not noticing a pair of eyes focusing on her from somewhere.

* * *

 **~ Skip Skip Skip ~**

After picking up the instant coffee from the store the two girls started heading back to the host club with bags filled with different kinds of instant coffee. On the way there,they talked about different subjects such as school , boys, cooking and then studying together.

* * *

 **~ Skip Skip Skip ~**

By the time the pair got back to the host club, hosting hour had just ended.

" Kyoya-kun we have the coffee…" Kimiko said walking over with Haruhi to the shadow king.

Kyoya glanced at them before writing something down in his notebook. " I see, put it in the kitchen.

" Okay." Kimiko said. And headed off to the kitchen with Haruhi.

The two started putting the instant coffee away in the cabinets. " So Kimiko, do you like Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked causing Kimiko to almost drop the coffee she was holding.

"W-what!? No? I m-mean yes !? Wa-ait!" Kimiko exclaimed panicking.

Haruhi laughed " You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Kimiko sighed " Y-yeah... " Kimiko shyly said before getting back to putting the coffee away.

Haruhi smiled a bit " I see. He might like you back too." she said deciding to bluntly tell her friend.

" W-wha? Why would you think that?" Kimiko questioned shocked.

" Well, he did follow you yesterday and he pays a lot of attention to you." Haruhi explained. The two had just finished putting the coffee away and were now headed to pick up their bags and head home.

" R-really?" Kimiko softly asked.

" Yep." Was all Haruhi said in reply.

" We should start heading home now." Haruhi said and headed towards the exit with Kimiko following next to her.

* * *

 **~ SKIP SKIP SKIP (A/N man I've been doing this a lot ) ~**

Kimiko waited until she saw Haruhi step safely into her apartment before heading to her own home. It was turning dark by now. She was still blissfully unaware that someone was following her.

After a few more minutes of walking she saw her apartment complex. Suddenly she tensed and started walking a bit slower. She felt like she was being followed. Quickening her pace she walked up the stairs to the door to her apartment and quickly inserted the key and was about to pull the door open when she decided to see if she could see anyone.

Kimiko looked around and was about to blame it on her imagination when she saw it. A shadow ducked behind a wall. She froze in fear and kept looking. **(A/N don't do this at home guys)** A head slowly peaked out from behind the wall. She couldn't see much in the darkness but eyes stared at her. Quickly she shakingly slammed open the door to her apartment. Practically tripping over her feet, she ran in and slammed the door closed and locked it. The lights automatically turned on and she sunk to the ground, her back to the door.

Breathing heavily, she tried to calm herself down by taking deep breathes before just taking her inhaler out and started using it. Pulling out her phone she debated if she should call someone to ask for help.

 _What if that person was still outside?!_ She thought, terrified. She could call Haruhi, but then they might attack her and Haruhi was a girl. She doesn't even know what the twins would do… and Tamaki would just tell everybody. That left her with Mori, Hani or Kyoya. There was no way she was going to call Mori or Hani not after how she's been avoiding them, well Mori.

So that left her with: Kyoya.

Shakingly, she picked up her phone and dialed. **( A/N or she could call the cops but of course not because you know who needs cops when there's Kyoya and his police force or 5 insanely rich boys. Once again, don't do this at home guys, call the cops)**

* * *

 **The end of Chapter 5**

 **I was going to actually include the dance party, but that would've made the chapter extremely long and I am extremely tired. So I'll add that to the next chapter! Read and Reviews guys! Tell us who you think was following her!?**

 **Wow, that ending though... Wonder who it is. Well this chapter was fun haha. Umm, please review! ~ PolarBear-chan**

 **Both: Read and Review cause MORI LIKES SEASHELLS**


	6. Kyoya to the Rescue

**Chapter 6**

 **Hi guys, PolarBear Chan here! Well, I'm writing this a little early so I don't know what's gonna happen but I hope it's interesting and that you guys will like it! So, the reason I'm writing this a little early is because I'm going on trip! Sadly, its gonna be 3-4 days til I come back T-T Oh and before I leave, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Yo! It's Kasumi here! Yup on my own for this chapter , although we have it all planned out. So before I start this chapter SHOUT OUTS:**

 _ **Darkelfangel13**_ _ **\- Thank you so much for your review! We're so glad you are enjoying our story and thank you so much for the review!**_

 _ **Day- Thank you so much for the review! Yeah the romance between Mori and Kimiko we're still working it a bit trying to think up of more fluffy steamy moments for you reader! Keep Reading and reviewing!**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the OHSHC! OR DO WE!? NO NO WE DONT**

 **Last Time on The Encounter:**

So that left her with: Kyoya.

Shakingly, she picked up her phone and dialed.

After 2 rings he picked up, " Kimiko? Is there I can help you with?" she heard his calm voice.

" S-someone… is outside of my apartment… I think they were following me home…" Kimiko whimpered still shaken from the experience. **(A/N: Okay guys let's face it if you randomly see a head and eyes stare out at you from behind a wall in the middle of the night it would creep you out).**

There was silence before " Do you know if they're still there?" he asked, his tone slightly more serious.

" I-i don't know, when I spotted him I ran into my I saw was his figure and eyes." She answered.

" I see. Listen to me Kimiko, don't open your door to anyone until you're sure it is me. I'll head over there with my men right now." Kyoya ordered and ended the call.

 _His men?_ She thought after listening to Kyoya's orders. She moved a bit away from the door and sat her back to the wall while hugging her knees.

Quietly, she stared at the floor while silently praying that Kyoya would arrive soon. Kimiko started to calm down when she heard knocking at her door. She froze before she squeaked out " W-who is it? I-is that you Kyoya-kun?"

There was no reply. All she heard was the sound of footsteps disappearing. She paled. It wasn't Kyoya… it was probably the person who was trying to follow her.

Minutes later, she heard the sound of a car pulling up and some voices. She could briefly make out what seemed to be orders before slow footsteps got closer to her door. She heard knocking before a familiar voice made her sigh in relief " Kimiko are you alright?"

" Y-yes." She said before unlocking her door and opening it to be met with Kyoya, who was staring at her with what she might dare say was slight concern.

" Thank you for coming…" she whispered, stepping aside so he could enter.

" It's no problem, I sent my men to scout the area. Did anything happen in between the time of the call?" He asked while sitting down on her couch.

" Someone knocked on my door..." She started and he tensed.

" When I answered… and asked if it was you, I think he ran away…" She finished while clenching the fabric of her uniform making her fists turn white.

" I see, they most likely figured out you called for help and ran away." Kyoya stated pushing his glasses up.

" W-what should I do?! He's going to follow me again probably and I- i walk with Haruhi I don't want her to get hurt." Kimiko exclaimed close to tears.

" For now, I suppose you should stay at my house. At Least until we identify your stalker and stop him." Kyoya calmly stated.

" But what if he tries to hurt you?" Kimiko asked causing Kyoya to raise his eyebrow.

" Kimiko, you do realize I own a private police force right?" Kyoya answered her with a small smirk. Causing her to flush in realization of her mistake.

" Well, pack your belongings we're not sure how long you'll be staying over so pack wisely." Kyoya ordered and she nodded before doing as he told. Scurrying around the small apartment gathering things.

" If I may ask, why did you choose me to call?" Kyoya suddenly asked causing her to pause for a bit before resuming what she was doing before.

" You seemed to be the most logical choice, I guess…. Especially you know with me avoiding Takashi…" Kimiko started.

" Since when have you been on a first name basis with Mori-senpai?"

" What? Oh oh no no no! I just let that slip out ignore it." Kimiko panicked. While blushing.

" Since we're on the topic of the other hosts, I believe that it would be wise for us to inform them on this matter." Kyoya stated while looking at Kimiko as she walked around packing her bags.

" I-i don't want to trouble them though…" Kimiko trailed off.

" I believe it would trouble them more if you didn't tell them. And I will remind you that if they found out about it somehow besides us, they would get even more upset." Kyoya said, stating the truth.

" Okay… " She softly agreed. He didn't really leave much room for argument.

After Kimiko packed her bags they headed out into the limo parked outside of her apartment complex and entered.

" Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your home?" Kimiko asked again.

" Yes, my relatives won't mind they may question you about it however. If they do, just ignore them or leave it to me." Kyoya said.

" What about your parents?" She asked.

" My mother is away on business, you may see my father. He may question you, I'd advise for you to answer with complete honestly. " Kyoya said glancing at her slightly before turning his gaze to the window of the vehicle.

Then 3 other men entered the vehicle. One sat at the driver's seat while the other 2 sat across from us.

" Anything?" Kyoya asked.

" No Kyoya-sama, there were no suspicious men close to the area."

" So he did run then…" Kyoya said to himself.

Kyoya then turned to Kimiko, " These are the men working under me."

" N-nice to meet you…" Kimiko said shyly.

" It's an honor to meet you." All 3 answered automatically.

The rest of the car ride was silent as they approached what Kimiko would call a castle. The Ootori mansion.

" T-that's your home!?" She exclaimed causing everyone in the limo to look at her.

" Yes this is the Ootori main house."

Kimiko gawked at it for a bit longer before sounding like Haruhi and muttering " Damn rich people…" although much quieter, much to Kyoya's amusement.

When the entered the mansion, there were maid lined up greeting them once again to Kimiko's shock. Why does he have so many maids?!

" Welcome home Master Kyoya!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

" Did you do as I asked?" Was all Kyoya said in reply.

" Yes, we turned your study into a bedroom, as you had asked us Kyoya-sama." One of the maids said, she had brown hair.

" Hmm good, come Kimiko." Kyoya said walking up some stairs.

" Why did you have them turn your study into a bedroom?" Kimiko asked curiously.

" That will be the room you will use during your stay. Although I thought you could figure that out on your own. There's a door connecting it to my room, in case you need anything." Kyoya stated calmly walking down a large hallway.

" Oh ok." Was all she said while following behind him, admiring the decorations. Although she swore the eyes of some of the pictures were following her.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a large door causing her to bump into him.

" Sorry…"

He ignored her apology." This will be the room you are staying in, as I said before it's connected to mine so if you need anything, just knock." Kyoya said while opening the door and stepping in with Kimiko behind him.

" T-thank you again…" she said before examining the room. Kyoya simply nodded before leaving her to unpack.

After a while of exploring, and stumbling. She took a shower before changing into her nightgown and laying down onto the bed. It was like a cloud. She must be in heaven. But if she was then she'd have an easier time to sleep she was sure.

Her mind kept thinking about what she was going to say to her friends tomorrow. She knew that they would be a bit mad about her not calling them tonight, but they would get over it.

The twins and Tamaki would probably freak out and hire an army or something to protect her. Haruhi would be concerned and maybe a bit mad that she didn't call her. Hani would probably try to cheer her up with cake and promise to protect her. And Takashi, well she wasn't sure. Well he'd be worried… hopefully but that's all she knew.

She smiled thinking about how lucky she was to meet such wonderful people. Slowly she drifted into a dark sleep.

 _She was standing in front of the door of her apartment. Staring at the eyes and dark form that she saw earlier._

 _Panicked she tried to open the door of her home but it wouldn't open. She kept trying to pull harder._

 _Terrified she looked to where that person was and he wasn't there. She froze. Did he leave?_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt ice cold hands cover her mouth. And breath on her neck._

 _As a voice whispered next to her ear " You're mine now."_

Kimiko woke up with a jolt. Springing up while breathing heavily tears running down her pale cheeks. She quickly looked around trying to identify her surrounding. Her eyes landed on the large window that showed darkness outside. She kept looking, terrified that those eyes and that form would appear out of no where in front of the large windows.

Shakingly, she stumbled out of her bed and to the door that connected her room to Kyoya's. Thinking that he was asleep, she opened it, still shaking, and peaked inside. It was dark, but she could see Kyoya's form typing something his laptop.

" Kyoya…" She whimpered out standing in the doorway. He tensed before glancing up at her, eyes widening at her shaking form.

He got up and walked over to her looking concerned " What happened Kimiko?" he got closer and started wiping the never ending tears off her cheek.

" I-i had a nightmare.. he-he got me and and…" She started sobbing.

" I see…so you dreamt of your capture." Kyoya said before gently guiding her and sitting her down on his bed. He then walked over and closed his laptop before walking over to her.

He lifted her up with ease and set her down on his bed before laying down next to her.

" W-what?" Kimiko asked now sniffling. Tears ran down her cheeks still.

Kyoya sighed before wiping her tears and hugging her to his chest. " You'll feel better if you know someone is in the room to protect you." he simply said.

" B-but this position…"

" It's comfortable. Now go to sleep. I'll protect one will do any harm to you." Kyoya simply said before closing his eyes and pulling her a bit closer.

She blushed a bit before complying since she did feel safer in his arms.

One of his arms was under her neck/head acting as a pillow while his other arm was around her waist pulling her closer into his chest. Her head was buried in his chest. " Thank you…" she softly mumbled.

Secretly she wished that it was Mori's arms she was in, before blushing even more and shoving that thought way in the back of her mind. Snuggling closer, she fell into a much more peaceful sleep. While feeling something soft, touch her forehead.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Well, PolarBear-chan is back! Yay! I was so lazy to post without her! SOO THAT ENDING THOUGH! There's the Kyoya fluff for ya people. Takashi's rival or well soon to be rival.**

 **I'M BACK AND I'M TIRED. Haha, this chapter is so interesting.. Kyoya and Kimiko though, so cute. Butttt she's so cute with Mori too. Well what do you guys think? See yaaa!**

 **Tell us what you think in the reviews!**

 **~ PolarBear-chan and Kasumi**


	7. Of Poses, Cuddling, Stalkers and Love

**Hey guys we're back! To bring you… chapter 7! We left off with a fluffy moment of Kimiko and Kyoya last chapter. Is anyone else addicted to rice necklaces or is it just me? i just got one at the beach and i ordered another one yesterday. I know a great website to get them if anyones interested lol.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Day: Thank you for reviewing again! Haha yeah they did have a cute moment Kyoya's main role is to make Takashi feel jelly and push him. But who knows maybe he'll turn into some heavy competition for Takashi. Hope you continue to read and review!**

 **Darkelfangel13: Thanks for reviewing again! Haha we know they're so cute together right! As for what role Kyoya will play maybe he will play both or only one or more. Hope you continue to read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC! But we want too!**

 **Chapter 7**

Kimiko awoke to the sound of an alarm that she knew wasn't hers. Remembering the events of last night. She lazily opened her eyes to be met with a bare chest. Kyoya's chest. Blushing she tried to pull away but he was hugging her tightly. Her head was cuddled into his chest and she was pressed up against him.

" K-kyoya-kun! We have to wake up and go to school…!" Kimiko said trying to squeeze an arm out of his tight hug to shake him. Suddenly an evil aura arose from his sleeping form and his eyes groggily opened. He slightly glared at her, still half asleep.

She was terrified he was like some sort of evil lord.

" Five more minutes." Was all he said before pulling her even closer into her form and going back to sleep. He buried his head into her hair.

" Y-yes sir!" She squeaked out.

 _I knew some people were grouchy risers, but he's on a whole new level._ She thought now just staring at the calm sleeping face of Kyoya. _Ah… I'm being used as a body pillow again… i think._

All of a sudden the hand that was around her waist shot out and slammed the alarm causing it to stop its annoying beeping. The hand then returned on her waist. After a couple of more minutes. Kyoya's form slowly rose as if he was being possessed and she also got up.

" U-um are you okay Kyoya-kun?" She asked gently slightly terrified. He slowly turned to her eyes now open although there was annoyance in them.

" Fine. Just tired. You should get ready for school. You can use my bathroom if you wish. Breakfast will be ready downstairs. I'll meet you down there." Was all he said before getting out of his bed, slightly wobbling before steadying himself and dragged himself into the room she was suppose to be staying in.

She finally broke her cold sweat. _He's so different when he's just woken up it's kind of terrifying yet intriguing at the same time…_

She did as she was told and used his bathroom to freshen up and change into her uniform, and walked down to the dining room. There was a long table with chairs to accommodate it. What really shocked her was the lavish breakfast on the table. Kyoya was seated in one of the chairs eating some eggs. There were 3 other men also seated by the tables. 2 who looked a couple of years older than Kyoya and one who looked like he was Kyoya's father.

At her entrance some of them looked up.

" Good morning…" She said slightly timid because of the new company.

" This is my family, my two older brothers and my father." Kyoya introduced them before gesturing her to sit down in the seat across from him. Which she did.

" N-nice to meet you… I'm Sato Kimiko" she said shyly glancing at them slightly. In front of her was a plate with an omelet, some bacon and some toast. With a cup of tea.

" Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ootori Yuuichi, Kyoya's eldest brother." The one sitting the closest to who she assumed was Kyoya's father said. He had glasses and looked very serious.

" One of Kyoya's friends from schools? Are you also in _that_ host club with him? I'm Ootori Akito, also his older brother." The one sitting next to Yuuichi said or rather sneered.

" Y-yes, although I only help out…" She stuttered out. Before slowly starting to eat her breakfast. His father glanced at her before going back to his newspaper.

" The Sato family? What business do they specialize in?" Yuuichi asked while sipping on some coffee.

" Ah… actually my parents passed away a long time ago… My aunt, who is looking after me, is a patisserie in France at the moment." She explained finishing up her breakfast. _Keep your cool Kimiko! Don't let them know you're nervous… although they probably do…._

" How is someone of your status attending such a prestigious academy as Ouran then?" Akito asked kind of rudely. He was practically looking at her with a smug expression. _What does he mean by my status!?_

" Excuse me, Akito-san but I am attending Ouran on a scholarship." She calmly said sipping on her tea. _Please don't get mad. Please don't get mad._

Akito looked like he was about to say something when another voice spoke up. " Is she the new scholarship student you've told me about Kyoya?" The man sitting at the end of the table suddenly asked. His newspaper was now put down and he was sipping his coffee.

" No father, Kimiko is a different student." Kyoya said. Kimiko swore she saw his father's glasses flash.

" I see. I am Ootori Yoshio. Please explain why you stayed at our home." Yoshio said or rather ordered . The interrogating stare he was giving her made her nervous, but she kept her cool.

" Last night, someone followed me home and was outside of my apartment. In my moment of panic I called Kyoya-kun. He offered to let me stay over until we caught my stalker. I am sorry if I caused you any trouble Yoshio-san." She calmly said slowly dropping into a cold sweat.

" Is what Sato-san true Kyoya?" Yoshio asked.

" Yes father." Kyoya said. Yoshio's glasses flashed before his glasses.

" I see. I hope your issue will be solved soon Sato-san. If I may ask, what are your plans for the future?" Yoshio asked. _He said "If I may ask" but I don't think I have a choice in the matter._

" Well, Yoshio-san right now my plans are to graduate Ouran and study abroad at Harvard university in America on a scholarship. I want to be a pediatrician and work at a hospital or small clinic. I love kids you see. Although, I've considered opening a small bakery or cafe. It seems I've inherited my aunt's love of baking." Kimiko said just as Kyoya had told her she answered with honesty.

" And what if you cannot attend Harvard on a scholarship?" Yoshio challenged glasses flashing again,

" I will." Kimiko said, determination shining in her eyes. He seems to have accepted her answer because the rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence.

After breakfast, she followed behind Kyoya to head to school. She was about to walk in the direction which she thought the school was in when a voice interrupted her.

" Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya's voice stopped her in her tracked. She looked at him with a curious expression.

" School of course?" She answered, confused. He sighed.

Gesturing towards the limo " Do you actually think people as rich as us walk to school?" he asked smirking slightly at her instant blush.

" Damn rich people…" she muttered before stepping into the high class vehicle behind him.

" You dealt with my father very well." Kyoya said shocking her before she smiled.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they arrived at school she stepped out first only to be met with the curious stares of Hani and Mori. She could see some sort of emotion in his eyes that she couldn't yet figure out.

Kyoya stepped out from behind her and stood next to her.

Hani ran up to them and stared up at her with a curious yet cute look. " Kimi-chan why did you arrive to school with Kyo-kun?" he asked.

" Ah well- " She was about to answer when Kyoya interrupted her while pushing his glasses up.

" Something happened on her way home from school. Thus she had to spend the night at my residence." He stated.

" Kimi-chan slept over?" Hani asked.

" I suppose you could say that Hani-senpai." Kyoya answered. She swore she saw Mori tense from behind his cousin and Kyoya's glasses flashed.

" What happened? Why did you have to sleep over Kyo-chan's house?" Hani asked curiously. Although she sensed another emotion from him also.

" If you don't mind, I'd like to postpone that discussion until host hours, when everyone else will be there too." Kyoya calmly intervened again.

" Is Kimi-chan in trouble?" Hani asked.

" I suppose you could say that." Kyoya answered. Hani's gaze turned suddenly serious before he cheered up quickly and said.

" Okay! We should head to class now Kimi-chan!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to class. When they passed Mori her bag was once again grabbed from her. Her eyes met his for a second before she sharply turned away.

 **~ MAN I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE! TIME SKIPZLES AFTER CLASS ~**

After class, she walked with Hani to the host club. Mori was following behind them. During most of their classes Hani tried to question her but she told him to wait until Host hours. She swore it must've been her imagination but Mori was standing closer to her than usual. He also kept glancing at her during some of their classes.

Arriving at the club room Mori reached over her head and opened the large doors. The rest of the club were already there and seated on the couch.

" Oh you're finally here. Kyoya told us there was something important you had to tell us." Tamaki said seated on one of the couches. He was drinking a cup of what looked like instant coffee. Haruhi was next to him.

Seeing her arrival, the twins instantly rushed over and hooked their arms with her before dragging her over to the couch and sat her down. They both sat on either sides of her.

" So, what did you want to tell us?" They both purred into her ear, causing her to blush. She quickly looked at Kyoya for help.

He met her gaze before sighing and snapping his notebook shut. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her from the twins sandwich hug. She was now standing next to him, twitching nervously.

" Kimiko was followed home yesterday by an unknown man. It seems she has a stalker." Kyoya calmly stated. The entire room turned silent and the atmosphere was tense.

" Did he do anything to you?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone.

" No… when I saw his form and eyes, I dashed into my apartment and locked the door before calling Kyoya-kun." Kimiko explained.

" Kimiko why didn't you call us?!" The twins said raising their voice causing her to hide behind Kyoya slightly.

" You guys w-would've overdone it and Kyoya seemed like the most logical choice…. I'm sorry…" she said softly. The two brother calmed down.

" We're sorry for raising our voices." They both said.

" It's just,"

" That we're"

" Worried." They both said.

" Kimiko, you should've called me I would've gone over…" Haruhi slightly scolded her. She was now standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

" I know… it's just you're a girl too and I didn't want him to do anything to you…" Kimiko explained shyly. Haruhi smiled at her.

" Do you have any idea who it might be?" Mori suddenly spoke in a serious tone.

" No, when I arrived with my men, he was gone. However Kimiko did hear him knock on her door." Kyoya said.

" Yes… he knocked on it and when I asked if it was Kyoya, I guess he ran away…" She said shaking at the memory.

" Aww it'll be okay!" The twins both said and walked over to pull her and Haruhi into a hug.

" Is that why you stayed over Kyo-chan's house?" Hani suddenly asked causing everyone but Kyoya to freeze.

" Y-yes.." Kimiko shyly said.

" Mommy, did our precious daughter really stay over your house!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

" Yes, did you expect me to leave her at her home, unprotected from her stalker?" Kyoya questioned causing Tamaki to calm down slightly.

" I see, you did what was right I suppose. I'm sure you didn't do anything to her while she was there. I trust you gave her a nice room and food?" Tamaki said. It was surprising to see such a serious side of him.

" Yes I did, although she did move to sleep in my room in the middle of the night…" Kyoya said unexpectedly causing her to freeze.

" You what!? " Both the twins exclaimed while pressing their cheeks up to yours.

" Oooh Kimi-chan slept with Kyo-chan?" Hani asked innocently causing her to tense even more.

" Please don't say it like that Hani-senpai." The twins and Haruhi then said.

" Moommmy! What was our darling daughter doing in your room!? In the middle of the night!? Sleeping!?" Tamaki roared flames in his eyes.

Kyoya looked at everyone and smirked slightly. " All I can say is Kimiko is a very nice body pillow."

Kimiko blushed instantly at that comment. From the corner of her eyes she could see Mori he was slightly glaring at Kyoya with some unknown emotion that she couldn't figure out. His hands were clenched slightly.

" I - i had a nightmare so… Kyoya-kun let me sleep on his bed with him to make me feel safer…" Kimiko explained shyly causing the uproar of her innocence to cease.

" Oh so," Hikaru started.

" Kyoya-senpai was." Kaoru continued.

" Comforting you huh?" They both said in unison. Oblivious to what they were implying she nodded. Causing them both to turn to Kyoya with a dark look.

" We didn't think you'd be the one to take Kimiko's innocence, Kyoya-senpai." They both said. Causing Kimiko to blush and Kyoya to glare at them.

" Stop implying such crude things, I simply used her as a body pillow for the night." Kyoya said.

" Well with such… events aside, is Kimiko staying at your house for now Kyoya?" Tamaki asked while swallowing the thoughts of his daughter cuddling with "mommy".

" Well that was the plan, but now I believe we should rotate her between members of the host club to make it harder for her stalker to find her. Not that he would be able to get to her." Kyoya said making Kimiko look up.

" I didn't hear about that…" She said softly.

" My apologies, it's something I came up with during class." Kyoya explained causing her to nod.

" In that case she's coming with us tonight!" The twins both exclaimed pulling her into an embrace.

" Oh oh! Kimi-chan can stay in my place after then!" Hani exclaimed bouncing up and down from his seat on the couch.

" Then my darling daughter can stay with- " Tamaki started only to be interrupted by Mori.

" Me." Mori said with his velvet voice. She blushed.

Tamaki was sobbing but he then said " daddy next." Causing her to reach out and pat him on the head in conciliation.

" It would not be wise for her to stay with Haruhi considering how she doesn't have any security." Kyoya said and everyone nodded.

" I guess you're should try and find whoever is stalking her soon." Haruhi said.

"Do you think someone from our school is stalking her Kyo-chan?" Hani asked.

" Most likely, she spends most her time at this school. She probably caught the eyes of someone." Kyoya said plainly.

" That's true Kimi-chan is super cute right Takashi?" Hani asked causing her to blush and glance at the tall man behind him.

" Yeah." Mori said causing her to blush.

" He's right ya know. You're pretty cute. Haruhi is safe since she's dressed as a guy but we can't really do that to you." The twins said staring at her closely.

" My two adorable daughter! You have daddy's good looks!" Tamaki exclaimed pulling both girls into a tight embrace much to their annoyance.

" Should we cancel club activities again?" Kyoya asked his note book open again.

" N-no I should be fine since all of you guys are here." Kimiko said now out of Tamaki's embrace because Haruhi had said something mean to him causing him to sulk.

" She's right we have Mori and Hani-senpai after all." The twins said.

" In that case the guests should be here soon." Kyoya said and not soon after the doors opened and girls trailed in.

During club activities Kimiko was seated next to Kyoya again. She tuned into his conversations with his guests from time to time. When Kyoya commanded her she went to get them more tea or sweets or commoners coffee. Hani kept trying to get her to come over to his table with Mori but she declined or ran away. Mori kept looking at her with what looked like sadness but she must have been imagining it.

Eventually club time was over and she was dragged by the twins and thrown into their limo. During the ride to their mansion they kept looking at her while whispering to each other. It made her break into a nervous cold sweat.

 _What are they scheming?!_ She thought to herself while trying to scoot farther away from them.

Eventually they arrived at the large mansion or as Kimiko calls it a castle. When the limo stopped the twins swung the door open and hauled Kimiko out before pulling them into the large home.

She was pulled up stairs into a large room with a very large king bed. _This must be their bedroom…_

They made her stand with her arms out stretched as they went to go grab something before going back to her, with a measuring tape.

She backed away slowly." U-um what are you guys doing…?" She asked a bit scared by the aura emanating out of them.

" Oh we're." Hikaru started.

One step closer. " Getting your." Kaoru continued.

" Measurements." They both said in unison before practically pouncing on her. Hikaru held her still as Kaoru started to wrap the measuring tape around her waist causing her to struggle a bit.

" Stop struggling Kimi-chan we just want to get your measurements so we can dress you up. " Kaoru said struggling to measure her… her chest. He was turning a bit pink.

" Yeah, you'll look soo cute in some of our moms designs! Especially since you're well endowed unlike Haruhi." Hikaru said causing her to turn red.

" P-perverts!" She squeaked.

" How mean! We're just honest." They both said in unison now finished measuring her. Hikaru sat her down on the large bed before leaving the room.

Kaoru was looking at her as if thinking.

" Hmm… you'd look good in cooler colors cause of your eye color, but you could make some warm colors work. A kimono would suit you too…" He said out loud before his eyes turned mischievous and he said

" Mori-senpai would love to see you in a kimono." Kaoru said with a devious smirk on his lips.

" W-what does Mori have to do with anything?!" Kimiko said, blushing.

" Oh please it's so obvious you guys like each other." Kaoru said before Hikaru walked in with a extremely large mountain of clothes in his arms that he dropped next to her on the bed.

" All you guys need is a push." Hikaru then said.

" I-is it really that obvious…?" Kimiko muttered.

The two twins nodded " Yep."

" You blush whenever you look at him."

" He was staring at you during club activities."

" When he agreed that you were cute, you blushed."

" He looked like he was about to murder Kyoya-senpai when he said you were a good body pillow."

" Speaking of which…" Hikaru began.

" You'll be our body pillow..." Kaoru continued.

" Tonight right?" They both finished causing her to blush.

" Wh- what?!" Kimiko squeaked before they said

" Well it's not like you have a choice in the matter. We're going to make Mori-senpai so jealous!" They both said causing her to throw them a questioning look.

" H-how… Are you going to tell him?" Kimiko asked.

" It's a secret." They both said a finger on their lips.

" Now… time to dress you up!" They both exclaimed. One of the twins, Kaoru, pulled her up from the bed and the other shoved a dress in her hands before pushing her into what she assumed was the bathroom and closing the door.

" Change into that." One of them said.

" If you're not fast enough we'll come in and help you." The other finished. _They wouldn't actually do that would they…_

She picked up the dress they gave her to examine it. It was a simple white sundress with floral patterns on the bottom and bottom. It would probably reach her mid thigh if she put it on. As she was admiring it 2 voices interrupted her again.

" Hmm you're taking too long!" They said before they added " We're giving you 10 seconds then we're coming in!"

Panicking she started pulling her yellow uniform off hastily. She pulled off her knee high socks next. She was about to pick up the dress that she had thrown onto the floor in her haste when the door flew open and the twins stared at her form. Their mouths hit the floor.

Clad in only her lingerie. Her lacey white bra and matching panties.

She screamed slightly before the door was slammed closed and they yelled very loudly " Sorry! We thought you would be done!"

Now really red, she pulled on the sundress before walking out with her uniform in hand.

The twins were a few feet from the bathroom door on their knees, head on the floor. " We're sorry please don't tell Mori-senpai!" They both wailed. She giggled slightly.

" I-i forgive you… j-just don't barge into the bathroom when a girl is changing again…" She gently said. Instantly they got up completely not feeling guilty before taking in her form. One of them grabbed her uniform and threw it somewhere so they could get a better view of her.

Kaoru, she assumed, pulled out his phone and took some pictures at her before Hikaru shoved some more clothes in her hand and pushed her in the bathroom again.

This continued for a long time until the large pile on the bed was gone. They had made her try on so many different dresses and outfits. Some _very_ revealing. They even made her try on bikinis much to her embarrassment. At some point they started making her do… poses some which were very exotic and or sexy. The blush that came on her face didn't really help the pictures either it just added to it really.

By the time she finished all of the outfits she was exhausted and both of the twins phones were going off like crazy. Both of them had cheshire grins on their faces. At some point they had food brought up and also took pictures of her eating it or making her do some sort of pose while trying to eat.

" W-what did you do with the p-pictures?" Kimiko asked now clad in a silky blue night dress, also a courtesy of the Hitachiin twins.

" Of course, we sent them to the other hosts." Hikaru said with a cheshire grin plants on his face. Kimiko could practically faint from embarrassment.

" A-all of them!?" Kimiko squeaked.

" Every single one. Even the one where you were posing as if you were going to feed the camera." Kaoru said also with a cheshire grin.

" The boss is going crazy about how we're sexually harassing you." They both said.

" We think Kyoya might try and sell them." Kaoru said causing her to nearly faint.

" But anyway…" The two said before each grabbing and arm and pulling her over to the large bed.

" Time for bed!" They both exclaimed in unison before dropping her on the bed and curling up on both sides of her.

" W-ha you guys were serious?!" She exclaimed trying to get up. She was being held down my Kaoru's arms encircled around her wait. He was burying his face in her hair. Hikaru had his arms around her waist also and his head was buried in her chest.

" Of course. We're always serious aren't we?" They both said before Hikaru pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of them and sent them to the host members again.

After finally giving up on escaping Kimiko fell asleep in the same position as before. The twins took pictures of them again. One with Hikaru burying his face into her chest while she asleep with Kaoru behind her burying his face in her extremely soft hair. Another with Hikaru with his lips on her forehead and Kaoru with his lips on her neck.

They sent them and fell asleep soon after hoping to not find death threats from Mori-senpai.

 **(A/N AND SO WE NEVER SAW THE TWINS AGAIN)**

 **(A/N IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT READ READ READ ! K SO WE'RE TIME SKIPPING TWO DAYS AND IM JUST GOING TO WRITE ABOUT HER EXPERIENCE AT DIFFERENT HOST HOUSES.)**

 **~ WHOO TIME SKIP 1-2 DAYS( EXCLUDING THE NIGHTS I GUESS ) ~**

Tonight she was staying with Hani. Currently clad in another silk nightdress, from the twins, she sat on the soft bed next to the small blonde boy. There were so many stuffed animals surrounding them. At school she was still avoiding Mori as a plague every time she saw him the scene of him in the limo with her and at her home kept popping up. He kept staring at her too.

She was so nervous because she was staying over his home had dropped by earlier but she hid in the bathroom.

Hani was currently eating cake with her while they watched a movie. At the end of the movie he has consumed about 3 cakes while she had eaten 2 slices. While she started cleaning up he randomly said " So, Kimi-chan you like Takashi right?" he chirped humming afterwards.

" W-wha what makes you think that…!?" She squeaked nearly dropping the plates she was going to drop off in the sink.

" Cause you have that look in your eyes whenever you look at him. Takashi does too." Hani said eating another piece of cake.

" I-is it that obvious…?" Kimiko muttered again.

" Yep! Takashi likes you too though! He was really jealous when Hika-chan and Kao-chan were were sending those pictures of by the way you were really cute Kimi-chan" Hani giggled. Causing her to blush.

" Was he really…?" Kimiko shyly asked and Hani nodded.

Eventually they headed to bed with Hani using her chest as a pillow while cuddling Usa-chan.

 _Why is it always me_ She mentally cried. Before also falling asleep eventually. She was woken up to a very evil looking Hani. He had a very similar aura to that of Kyoya's when he woke up and it scared the living life out of her.

" Good morning Hani." She said slightly nervously.

" Yeah." He said grouchily before stalking off to probably get food. She followed behind him.

After he had a slice of cake he was completely back to normal. _Why does this kind of stuff even surprise me anymore._ They both headed to school then. Stopping to pick up Mori on the way there. To add to the awkwardness he sat next to her in the limo and she swore he was purposely pushing his body to hers or it was Hani who kept moving closer and pushing. His arm was even on the top of the back of her seat.

When the limo stopped she flung the door open and quickly got out before waiting for Hani and Mori since she knew escape was inevitable. As usual Mori took her bag out of her hands before following behind them.

 **~ Time Skip After Classes ~**

Akuri-sensei had asked her to stay behind and help him with some cleaning so she did. Not noticing his lingering gazes at all. Eventually she finished helping him and with a bow she headed towards the club room. Not noticing the set of eyes that were following her.

After passing a couple of hallways she started hearing footsteps behind her matching her pace. She tensed before looking back and seeing no one. The footsteps had stopped also. Praying that it was her imagination she continued walking. Not long passed before she heard the footsteps again. The music room was in sight when she felt the footsteps quicken and get closer to her. She felt a presence behind her when she practically screamed " TAKASHI!" causing the footsteps to pause before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

" TAKASHI!" she screamed again and just as she did she heard footsteps and the doors swung open to reveal Takashi with an alert and protective look on his face. Behind him were the other club members. The hand on her shoulder quickly disappeared when he heard the footsteps and she heard a voice mutter "shit" before he ran away.

She didn't have the guts to turn around when she felt him getting closer.

Mori rushed over to her checking her over for injuries with the other hosts not far behind her.

" Are you alright?" He asked with his deep velvet voice. His eyes searching and trying to meet her eyes.

She nodded " He only grabbed my shoulder and then you guys came. Thank you…" she shyly said still not meeting his gaze.

Hani bounced over to her before latching onto her waist " Wahh! We should've waited for you Kimi-chan! Are you okay!?" He exclaimed with slight tears in his eyes. She forced a smile down at him. The whole ordeal had shaken her a bit.

" I'm okay Hani, he didn't do anything besides grab my shoulder."

" Did he grip you hard?" Hikaru said

"Do you think it'll bruise?" Kaoru said. They both sounded concerned.

She shook her head " He had just grabbed onto it when you guys came.

" We all heard your screams for Mori-senpai. I'm glad you're safe Kimiko." Haruhi said with a relieved expression on her face.

" Thank god they didn't harm my little girl. We shouldn't let you walk alone anymore." Tamaki said with a serious tone at the end. He had pulled her and Haruhi in an embrace. They were currently being hugged by the Hani, the twins and him.

" I assume he ran when he heard footsteps, do you know which direction Kimiko?" Kyoya asked his glasses flashed. He actually looked a bit concerned.

Kimiko timidly nodded before point down one of the hallways. Kyoya nodded at the twins before they ran off in that direction.

Haruhi guided her into the club rooms prep room where she was sat down on a chair.

" We were going to take you off of club activities today either way. The dance party is tomorrow so I was going to have you learn the waltz. Now that this has happened you can relax while learning the waltz. Mori-senpai has offered to teach you." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

She slightly froze at the mention of Mori teaching her how to dance. Not to mention she called him by his first name earlier… twice.

" Rest here until club activities are over if you need anything Mori-senpai will get it for you." Tamaki said giving her a princely smile.

" Kimi-chan Kimi-chan! I'll give you some cake later so cheer up okay!" Hani cutely exclaimed. She giggled before patting him on the head.

" Take it easy okay Kimiko? If you need anything just call me or text me or visit me." Haruhi told her causing her to smile and nodding. After a bit they left leaving her alone… with Mori.

" S-so… you know you don't have to teach me the waltz… I can just stand around during the dance tomorrow…" she trailed off before he gently took one of her hands and placing it on his shoulder. He took her other hand in his before placing his other hand on her waist.

" Follow my lead." He said starting to dance. She was standing as far as possible from him while she tried to " follow his lead" her head was looking at their feet or to the side basically not at his face.

She felt the hand on her waist tighten and bit before she was gently pushed closer to him. Their bodies were now pressed together causing her to flush. She tried to pull away slightly but his hand was firm. Giving up and since the situation wasn't unpleasant she went with the flow and followed his lead in the waltz. Still looking at their feet.

" Look at me." She heard his smoky voice say before the hand that held hers tilted her chin up so her face was looking at his. Her eyes met his stormy eyes for a second before she remembered the events from a couple of a days ago. She flushed before averting her faze although her face was still facing his.

In a flash her back met with the wall as he slammed his hand next to her face while looming over her. His intense eyes stared into hers. " Why are you avoiding me?" Mori asked. She tried to look away but one of his hands went to her chin to keep her from doing so.

" Did I do something wrong?" He tried again and she shook her head.

" D-do you really not remember what happened when when you took me home…?" She shyly said face a rosy red as she kept meeting his gaze before averting it again.

His dark gray eyes stared into hers. " No, what happened." he asked, simply.

" T-try to remember it…" she squeaked and he closed his eyes trying to bring up the blurry scenes of the limo ride. He'd try to remember before and managed to bring up blurry memories of her home.

His brows furrowed tightly as he tried to urge the memories to come back to him. Slowly he could remember him asking Kimiko for a thank you before kissing her. He blushed at the memory before more flooded in.

The memory of the cupcake. The scene in the kitchen. Which made him smirk. The strawberry kiss. The third kiss. And using Kimiko as a body pillow.

He opened his eyes to stare into her eyes again. " I remember." He said before leaning down and giving her a chaste gentle kiss on the lips.

She turned a lovely red. " H-haruhi told me about how you are when you're tired s-so it's fine I u-understand if you weren't thinking correctly o-or something It's - " she rambled before he cut her off with another kiss. He broke it after a few seconds. And looked at Kimiko's flushed face.

" I like you." He said with his velvet voice, smiling slightly at her.

Kimiko's eyes widened a bit before she smiled too " I-i like you too… Mori." she shyly said back trying and failing at keeping eye contact the entire way.

He smiled before bending down and pressing their foreheads together. She softly smiled back cheeks flushed with pink. " S-so d-does this mean we're -we're a cou-" she stutters shyly before he pressed his lips against hers again.

When he retracted he has a mischievous glint in his eyes. " Do you still need an answer?" He asked.

" N-no... " She squeaked. He stepped back from the wall giving her some space before gently pulling on one of her hands and leading her to the exit of the room. You

" Where are we going…?" She questioned. He glanced back at her a bit before continuing to open the door that lead them out of the room.

" Club activities just ended." He simply said pulling her next to him before guiding her to where the other hosts were gathered.

" Did you learn the waltz my adorable daughter!? Mori-senpai didn't do anything to you did he?!" Tamaki wailed while running up to her. At his last comment she turned extremely red causing him to turn to Mori.

" M-mori-senpai y-you didn't molest her did you!?" Tamaki cried out causing Haruhi to sigh and intervene.

" Of course not, Mori-senpai wouldn't do something like that. Honestly senpai, I can't believe you would even believe such a thing." Haruhi exasperatedly said causing Tamaki to flinch and go into his corner and mutter.

" But if Mori-senpai didn't do anything," Hikaru started while he stared her down along with his twin.

" Then she wouldn't be turning such a shade of red." Kaoru finished.

At that comment she turned even redder and slowly backed behind Mori to hide behind him. Haruhi and Tamaki now had their mouths hanging open.

" Don't tell me Mori-senpai actually did something!?" Haruhi exclaimed, shocked. Causing Hani to giggle.

" M-my darling daughter! It's bad enough those doppelgangers had their way with her but even you Mori-senpai!?" Tamaki screeched.

Kimiko was about to intervene when Mori did " We're dating." he simply said and Tamaki fainted. His spirit slowly left his body.

" Boss don't just die!" The twins yelled trying to grab his ghost.

" Yay! Kimi-chan and Takashi are finally together!" Hani cheered jumping up and down while spinning Usa-chan.

" Well I suppose it's fine as long as our guests don't find out." Kyoya stated while writing something down in his notebook.

" Congratulations Kimiko, and you too Mori-senpai." Haruhi said giving them a smile which she returned.

Tamaki crawled towards her before grabbing her ankle. He had tears streaming down his face. " Tell daddy it isn't true! You're too young to, to to DATE!" he sobbed now hugging her legs. He looked up at her before turning into stone and turning red.

" What's wrong Tamaki…?" She questioned before she realized when he looked up, he looked up her skirt. She let out a small scream before two pairs of hands pulled the president from her legs and she was lifted up by familiar strong arms.

She looked up at the source of those arms to see Mori senpai who was looking at Tamaki like he was some enemy.

" Boss you perv!" The twins yelled, armed with baseball bats.

" We thought you just had a fetish with having a nice family." Hikaru said with an aura around him.

" But we never thought you were a closet pervert." Kaoru finished with an equally malicious aura around him.

"It was an accident! I swear! I didn't know!" Tamaki wailed backing away from the two twins while looking at Kimiko with pleading eyes.

" It's okay… the twins did barge in on me changing so I guess this isn't as bad…?" She trailed off before slapping her hand over her mouth. The twins were now pale as a sheet of paper. They quickly kneeled and started repeatedly bowing.

" We're sorry Mori-senpai! Please don't hurt us!" They wailed along with Tamaki.

" I swear you guys…" Haruhi sighed out while face palming.

Hani giggled.

Kimiko looked up at Mori to find him with a hard look of… jealousy in his eyes? She tugged on his sleeve before he looked down at her. His eyes softened. She shook her head before he slightly sighed and nodded.

" Home." He simply said before he started leading her and Hani outside and into the limo. The ride was silent. After they dropped Hani off the driver then headed to what she assumed was Mori's home.

At its sight, she let out a small bitter sigh. His house was huge as the others home has been.

When the limo stopped, Mori got out first before offering her his hand, which she shyly took. He led her into his home. A boy who looked like a mini Mori greeted them.

" Who's this Taka-bro?" he asked them his eyes wide. While staring at me, his mouth wide.

" N-nice to meet you I'm Sato Kimiko…" Kimiko shyly introduced herself while standing next to Mori.

" Are you Taka-bro's girlfriend!? I'm his younger brother Satoshi." The mini Takashi introduced himself while questioning his older brother.

" Yeah." Mori simply answered while leading her past his little brother who was sparkling. Literally. As he passed he ruffled the young boys hair before dragging her somewhere. Eventually they arrived in front of a door, which she assumed led to his room.

He opened the door before stepping aside to let her go in.

She stepped in the room and felt his presence behind her.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **WHOOOOO WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY AHAHAHAHAH! Next chapter will be up by Monday night promises! So tell us what you thought of the chapter and who you think Kimiko's stalker is! IT COULD BE ANYONE MWAHAAHAH! Ah… I made Tamaki and the twins seem so perverted I kind of also put a execution on them. Poor them….**

 **OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! ⁼̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́ They're finally dating, such a cute couple. Wish I could be like them haha. I feel bad for Tamaki... Well what do you guys think of it so far? and... PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **MORI LIKES SEASHELLS!**

 **~ Kasumi and PolarBear-chan**


	8. The Ball

**HEY GUYSSSSS! WE'RE BACK TO BRING YOU… CHAPTER 8 OF THE ENCOUNTER! WHOO FIREWORKS YAY!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Kerva: Thank you so much for reviewing! And yeah… we never did see them again...**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC**

* * *

She felt his presence behind her, towering over her, protecting her from harm. Suddenly his strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder causing her to blush.

" W-what are you doing?" She shyly asked before she was suddenly in his arms being carried to the large bed in his room. _Wha wha no no no there's no way we… could be … doing that right?! Isn't it too soon!?_

" What I've been wanting to do for a while." Mori simply stated before gently setting her down on the bed and sitting behind her, pulling her onto his lap before snuggling his head into the nook of her neck.

" W-wait it's it's too soon!" she started to squeak before his hand reached for something black. And… turned on the tv?!

He looked down at her with a raised brow. There was a twinkle of amusement filled in his eyes. " It's my turn to cuddle with you." He stated before adding " What did you think I meant?" causing her to explode.

His lips slightly turned up before he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her petite form. They both then started to watch TV well Mori watched it anyway.

 _His arms are around me. What do I do. HE SAID HE WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH ME OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO._ Kimiko thought eyes starting to swirl as she was internally panicking.

Suddenly a growl interrupted her train of thoughts and caused Mori to look down at her with an amused look.

She blushed realizing it was her stomach who had made the noise. " S-sorry…" she said.

" What do you want to eat." Mori simply asked looking at her with his usual stoic face.

She perked up at his words. She had a sudden craving for seafood. To be exact some salmon and sushi and sashimi…

" I-is seafood okay… like sushi and sashimi… to be more specific salmon….?" She shyly voiced her random craving. He nodded before getting out of the bed and signaling for her to stay before leaving the room.

It felt weird without him cuddling her or hugging her. It felt… like someone was missing. Kimiko smiled at the thought before making herself more comfortable. In other words, getting under the soft comforter and laying back on the super soft pillows.

 _It's like a cloud… I'm in heaven…_

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard a low rumbling which she then realized was Mori chuckling. Flipping around she saw the tall giant had come back and was standing in front of the door looking at her, amused.

She blushed before snuggling into the pillow and pulling the comforter closer to try and hide her face. He approached her before gently pulling the comforter away a bit to get into the bed next to her, and putting his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

" So… food coming soon…?" She quietly asked glancing up at him.

" Yeah." He said still facing the huge TV in front of them. _Damn rich people._

Just on cue, there was a knock on the door before a male voice said " Food is here Takashi-sama, may I come in?"

" Yeah." The door slid open revealing a middle aged man dressed in a formal male kimono. With a serving cart that had some covered trays on it. He slowly pushed it in before placing the trays on the table that she hadn't even noticed.

He uncovered the trays to reveal, expensive looking sushi, sashimi, salmon, and fancy tuna that make Kimiko's eyes sparkle. With a bow the man left the two alone again.

Kimiko's drooling and sparkling eyes were stopped when she heard a snap of a camera. She turned to the source of it and saw Mori with his phone in hand.

" You looked cute." He simply said before closing his phone and getting out of the bed with her. They sat on opposite sides of the table.

" Thank you for the food, Mori…It must've been expensive..." She said grateful at his kindness.

" Takashi." He stated making her look at him curiously.

" What?"

" Call me Takashi." Mori simply said before clapping his hands together, thanking for the food and started eating.

" Oh. Okay." Was all Kimiko could manage, while blushing, before following suit and started to eat. The moment she put a piece of sashimi in her mouth she swore she felt her soul leaving her body and was going to heaven.

" So… good! " She practically moaned while eating . Takashi looked at her and smirked. Kimiko, however, didn't notice since she was busy eating. And eating. And eating. To her heart's content. Commenting on how good the food was almost everytime. Making Takashi smile.

When they finished eating… or when Kimiko finished eating, she was stuffed and was happy enough to die. " That… was soo good…" she moaned while falling on the bed. Takashi just stood there and watched her, amused.

She rolled to give him some room too happy with the meal to even notice anything before snuggling under the comforter.

 _She's way too innocent. She doesn't even know how much she's tempting me._ Takashi thought while looking at her. " I'll go shower." He stated before grabbing a change of clothes and leaving the room to go shower somewhere else.

Kimiko assumed that meant she was using the bathroom in his room. The one she originally thought was a closet. Sluggishly she dragged herself out of his bed and was about to grab a change of clothes when she froze.

She forgot to pick up her extra clothes from Kyoya.

The twins didn't give her a random outfit, like they did when she went to Hani's.

 _Paling she quickly considered not showering, but then threw that thought out of the window. Maybe she could borrow some of Mori's clothes? But he wasn't here… I don't think he'd mind though…._

Timidly, show approached one of his drawers in search for a t-shirt. Finding a dark blue one rather easily, she prayed he wouldn't get mad at her and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

~ **AFTER ZEE SHOWERS ~**

Takashi had finished a couple of minutes ago so he was currently sitting on his bed quietly watching a movie, waiting for Kimiko to finish with hers.

Kimiko stepped out of the bathroom, blushing when she saw Takashi stare at her with surprise in his eyes.

" S-sorry… Mori ...I forgot I didn't have any clothes, so I borrowed one of your t -shirts." Kimiko timidly explained. Takashi's dark blue t-shirt stopped a bit above her knees.

" Call me Takashi. It's fine." Takashi simply said before moving over a bit to give her some space on the bed.

" Th-thank you T-takashi…" Kimiko managed before a another snap of a camera made her snap her head up to look at the tall man. He had indeed taken another picture of her.

She pouted a bit before crawling under the comforter with him. She tried to stay a bit far from him, but his long arm reached out and wrapped around her waist and pulled her up to him. One of his arms was under her neck, as a cushion, while the other was wrapped around her waist pulling their bodies close.

Takashi buried his head into her hair. Their position gave her a sense of deja vu, and she snuggled into his chest.

" Stay with me." Takashi's voice suddenly cut into the comfortable silence.

" What..?"

" At my house."

" I am…?"

" Don't rotate with the others."

" Oh. But…"

" I'll protect you."

" Okay…" She softly said smiling into his chest, before falling into a peaceful sleep. Being used as a body pillow.

* * *

 **~ THE NEXT DAY WHOO HOO EVERYBODY DANCE ~**

The duo were in the limo headed to school along with Hani. The younger cousin was questioning what they did last night which made Kimiko blush while Takashi just had his usual poker face on.

When they arrived to Ouran Academy, they all headed to class with of course Takashi carrying their bags.

* * *

 **~ AFTER CLASS HOURSSS ~**

Classes passed by quickly and the trio headed to the club room since Kimiko was no longer avoiding them.

When they arrived, the all of the hosts were sitting by a table.

" Ah my other daughter has finally arrived! Daddy missed you so! " Tamaki exclaimed flying towards Kimiko, only to have Takashi pull her out of the way. Causing the club president to fly head straight into the floor.

" Mori-senpai is obviously not appreciative of you flinging yourself towards his girlfriend after you peeked up her skirt yesterday boss." The twins said cheshire grins on their face.

" B-but I'm her daddy!" Tamaki wailed now slumped on the clubrooms floor.

" Last time we checked, daddy's don't go peaking up their daughters skirt." Hikaru said on one side of Tamaki.

" Yeah and she's older than you so how's she your daughter anyway senpai." Kaoru said on the opposite side. Causing Tamaki to fall further into despair. Hani had gone over to eat a slice of cake with Kimiko and Takashi following him.

" Now that everyone's here we should discuss tonight's events. Everyone is to be dressed appropriately. For Haruhi, we are lending you some of our clothes for the event and the twins have offered to dress you up and do your make up for tonight Kimiko." Kyoya said while sitting in his couch.

" Alright. I still don't see why I have to go to the event anyway." Haruhi grumbled.

" And as most of you know, we will still be doing the plan to help Kanako-san." Kyoya added causing Kimiko to look at him curiously.

" Ah we're going to help her and Toru-chan get together again right Kyo-chan?" Hani cutely asked while stuffing his mouth with cake.

" Yes that is the goal." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up slightly.

" D-did I miss something…?" Kimiko politely asked.

" Ah it's nothing you have to worry about senpai, we're just helping one of our guests get together with her crush. You really don't want to be looped in it." Haruhi said to Kimiko causing her to nod in understanding.

" We don't have club activities today?" Kimiko asked.

" Nope we canceled them so we'd have time to decorate the place a bit and… dress you up!" The twins exclaimed maliciously. Causing Kimiko to scoot closer to Takashi for protection.

" That's not fair Kimiko." Kaoru started.

" Yeah you're using Mori-senpai as a shield." Hikaru finished causing Kimiko to smile slightly in victory.

" Oh yeah we forgot to mention, but after we went after your stalker we couldn't find him anywhere." They then said causing her to fall sad a bit.

" Oh I see… Do you think he'll show up at the dance tonight…?" She voiced causing the room to fall silent.

" We'll all be there to protect you, especially Mori-senpai, so don't you worry Kimiko." Tamaki suddenly said breaking the silence making her smile at him.

" Yeah there's no way we're going to let some random person take our doll" The twins then said causing her to blush and Tamaki to yell at them.

" She's not your doll, but yeah we'll all be here for you Kimiko." Haruhi kindly said.

" Yeah! Kimi-chan we'll protect you! Right Takashi?" Hani chirped looking up at his younger cousin.

" Yeah."

" I'll have some of my men on standby in case something happens." Kyoya said dialing on his phone.

She was so lucky.

And that was how she was currently in the situation she was in now: being fussed over by the twins about a dress, her hair and her make up.

" Should we keep it straight or curl it?"

" Curl it. "

" You do her make up while I do her hair."

" Alright." The two conversed with each other while Kimiko was sitting in front of a large mirror brushes being shoved on her face. After club activities had ended the twins had grabbed her and made a run for it while yelling apologizes to Takashi.

" Are you sure you should curl my hair…?" Kimiko shyly questioned.

" Yeah you have such long soft hair and it's always straight." Hikaru said.

" It'll look nice in curls and it'll make you stick out since you hardly curl it." Kaoru explained applying something to her eyes.

" B-but I don't want to stick out…" Kimiko muttered.

" You do for Mori-senpai." They both devilishly said causing her to blush. After a couple of more minutes of fussing they deemed she was ready and shoved a dress in her hand before pushing her into the bathroom.

Standing in the large bathroom, she looked at the dress the twins had handed her. It was a high low light, _light,_ blue dress. The front reached her knees while the back ended at her ankles. There was a long white ribbon on the back that had to be tied and was strapless.

 _Well atleast it is kind of simple…_

She stripped and stepped into the dress. After failing to tie the ribbon she gave up and decided she'd ask the twins for help. Taking a peek at her reflection in the mirror her eyes widened.

 _Who the hell is that?_ She thought. Her dark black hair was in luscious curls that hung down her back. The twins had made her bangs more like Haruhi's and had gave her a minimum amount of make up. Only some light pink lip gloss, some stuff for her eyes and a hint of blush. She was impressed.

She opened the bathroom door and she stepped out to be greeted with the two brothers already dressed.

" You look nice Kimiko." They both said with grins on their faces and a slight blush.

" Of course it's cause we were in charge of your look tonight." They then added. She blushed before turning around and point at the ribbon.

" Can you tie that for me please…?" She shyly asked before she felt hands pull the ribbon a bit and then started tying it.

" Done!" They both exclaimed before Kaoru handed her a pair of light blue heels

" You can walk in those right? They aren't that high." Hikaru asked while looking at her as she put them on.

" Yeah they're only an inch." Kaoru added.

After putting them on, she stood up and nodded," Yeah, I'll be fine… U-um… Thank you…" , she shyly said giving them a warm smile.

" It's no problem." They both said before grabbing her arms and dragging her out the door and into the limo.

* * *

 **~ SKIP SKOOP SKOOP SKIP~**

She was standing next to Kyoya along with Mori and Hani who was sitting on Mori's shoulders. They were currently announcing something to the guests. Something bout a kiss on the cheek for the best dancer. She wasn't sure.

" Well while you're here, why don't you have something to eat? We have a quite a spread." Kyoya stated to Haruhi while writing in his notebook.

" Like Like fancy tuna…?" Haruhi asked with a slight blush on her cheeks this causes Kyoya to snap his pen while everyone else to freak out. _I know what she means I had some at Takashi's, that stuff is heaven._

The twins and Tamaki fondled over her causing her to turn a bright red and she muttered " Damn rich people…"

Kyoya was on his phone ordering some of the fancy tuna and Kimiko was standing behind the twins and Tamaki along with Mori and Hani, who was now hanging on Takashi's shoulders.

" Do you want anything my sweet daughter?" Tamaki asked now curtsying with a hand out to me.

I shook my head " No… I'm fine thank you though… I already had some fancy tuna along with other seafood at Takashi's house." Kimiko said giving Takashi a small smile which he returned.

Eventually the whole fancy tuna thing blew over( after Kyoya had ordered it of course) and the ball was in full swing. Girls were dancing with their favorite hosts or other boys at the school. Kimiko was standing by one of the pillars watching everyone.

A lot of girls who passed complimented her and made her blush. She had just finished dancing with another male student when Tamaki approached her.

" Won't you give daddy a dance?" He exclaimed a hand reaching out to hers, which she accepted.

" Sure Tamaki." She giggled before he led her onto the dance floor.

" How are you enjoying the ball?"

" Well… there are too many people for my tastes, but I am enjoying it…" Kimiko kindly said causing the blonde man to swoon slightly. Eventually on a spin she felt her hand being grabbed by someone else before she was pulled into a dance with who she assumed was Hikaru.

" We really out did ourselves tonight. All the guys are drooling over you." He said slightly annoyed while dancing with her.

"A-are they…?" She asked while looking at him.

" You're way too innocent no wonder you have a stalker." He grumbled before twirling her off into a dance with Kaoru.

" Mori-senpai's been staring at you all night." He said kindly. Leading her in the dance.

She blushed " R-really…?" she asked.

" Yep. You have to pay attention to your surroundings more." Kaoru slightly scolded her before she spun off again. This time to be grabbed by Hani and literally spin in circles with him. They were both laughing.

She wasn't even sure if this was considered dancing anymore. But oh well.

After a while she started to get dizzy and was then spun off again, she was expecting Kyoya or Takashi to be her next partner but the hands that met hers were cold and she felt hands cover her eyes.

" W-wha…?" She started before a cold voice whispered next to her ear.

" You're mine and mine only." Before the hands left hers and she was pushed. Expecting to hit the cold hard floor she closed her eyes but was caught by someone.

" I thought you mastered the waltz?" The familiar voice questioned her and she looked up to see Kyoya. Slightly shaking, for more than one reason, she regained her balance before starting to dance with him.

" I- did but… He-he's here…" She said, frightened to the host clubs shadow king. He looked at her before understanding.

" So the reason why you were tumbling like and idiot was because he pushed you?"

" Well yes and Hani's dancing is rather… energetic?"

" I see, so he's here then… The host club will be starting our plan to get Kanako-san and Toru-san together so stay with Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai. My men are on stand by and will notify me if there is anyone shady." He simply said before spinning her off to Haruhi who was dressed in a tux like the rest of them.

" You look nice Kimiko." Haruhi said while dancing with her.

" Thank you… you look nice too for a girl." Kimiko said jokingly causing the two to chuckle.

" Oh right so Kimiko I wanted to know if you wanted to study together sometime? I'm a bit worried since I have less time to study lately due to a certain group of idiots…" Haruhi said irritated.

" Sure, sounds fun…" Kimiko said before he was gently grabbed by familiar hands. Looking up at her new dance partner, it was Takashi.

He bent down and whispered in her ear " You look lovely." His breath tickled her neck.

She blushed " Thank you… you look nice yourself Takashi." before remembering " Oh… I had a little encounter earlier with… I think my stalker."

His eyes hardened and his grip on her waist tightened a bit, " Did he do anything to you?".

She shook her head, " No… I was being passed around to a bunch of people when someone grabbed me and whispered into my ear… I'm fine really he just gave me a slight scare…"

" What did he say to you."

" That I was his… honestly I don't think he'd try to pull anything off with this many people around."

" He's wrong."

" What?"

" You're mine."

"Oh." She replied flushing before he led her out of the large room and into another room with some rooms to change in. The other hosts were standing there waiting so she joined them before Takashi left again.

" So why are we here…?" She asked.

" We're going to dress Haruhi like a girl to help Kanako and Toru get together." The twins said causing her to give them a strange look.

 _How would that help_? She was about to ask when Takashi walked back in with Haruhi flung over his shoulder. He gently put her down with Hani hopping besides them.

" They're here, They're here!" The twins both exclaimed.

" You guys don't have to be so high-handed." Haruhi complained looking annoyed.

" Nevermind that here go change." The Hikaru commanded shoving a blue package in her hand while Hani gave her a push into one of the changing rooms behind the curtain.

" If you don't hurry, we'll come in!" They said.

" Cause you didn't learn your lesson from last time…?" Kimiko asked before they paled and took a couple of steps away from Takashi.

" If you don't hurry we'll send Kimiko in!" They then yelled causing Kimiko to giggle.

We were all standing around looking at each other when Kyoya, with a smirk, said " Having an accident happen right at the end might be more thrilling. Remember Haruhi your time limit is 20 minutes until the party's climax. We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom." he said while looking at his watch.

Hani was looking up at him with flowers surrounding him.

" So wait… you guys are dressing Haruhi as a girl to help a couple get together…?" Kimiko asked.

" Yep!" They twins said.

" Yes." Kyoya simply said.

" Yeah."

" Mhmm! Kanako-chan and Toru-chan need some help!" Hani cutely said.

 _I still don't understand…_ Kimiko thought before the curtain was pulled open to reveal a Haruhi in a pink dress with long hair.

She was quickly pulled by the twins to a chair and they started fussing over her makeup like they did with Kimiko's.

" Gracefully ask him what his feelings are." Hani said while staring up at Haruhi in amazement. Couldn't blame him, Haruhi with makeup is quite a site. Even Takashi was staring at her with a shocked expression.

" Although, since this is his highness's strategy, there's something unsettling about it." The twins said in unison while applying makeup to her.

Kimiko nodded in agreement before the doors slammed open and Tamaki barged in " Hey! What's the big deal with having one in here?!Who's looking after the guests-" he exclaimed before he froze and stared in amazement at Haruhi who had just gotten up and turned around.

 _Oh… does he like her?_

A blush formed on his face as Haruhi looked at him. She was really cute with long hair and in that dress.

The twins got on either side of him while he was blushing at her and asked " What do you think sir?" in unison.

As Haruhi got up and started walking weirdly in her shoes." Haru-chan! You look cute!" Hani said while cheering as she walked past them. Kyoya looked at her with a look of approval while Mori had a slight smile on his face.

" My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi complained while walking past them, Kimiko giggled.

" You look cute Haruhi." Kimiko said causing the young brown haired girl to look at her and smile a bit before continuing to walk to her destination. We followed her into the hallway where the twins wished her good luck while Hani and Tamaki just stared on with blushes on their face.

" S-s-s- she's just too cute." Tamaki said. _Yeah he probably likes her…_

After Haruhi's retreating form disappeared into a nearby room Tamaki ordered us to go back to entertain the guests and apparently there was some special announcements, besides who's the princess of the night or something.

Kimiko followed quietly next to Takashi as they walked back into the room full of people. They went to the top of the stairs once again as Kyoya asked for everyone's attention.

" We'd like to make a special announcement, so if I may get your attention for a moment." He said causing the room to grow silent as they all stared at him.

" The host club would like to announce its first female host!" He said and everybody's focus was on her.

 _I wonder who he means… Oh… wait…. what?_

" W-wait me me?!" Kimiko squeaked. The other hosts just smiled or in Hani's case cheered.

" As you all know Kimiko has been helping around the club, but now you may make an appointment with her as a host! It doesn't matter if you are male or female. We welcome you to the Ouran Highschool Host Club." Kyoya said causing Kimiko to go dizzy slightly.

She looked between him and the other hosts standing her " D-did you guys know about this…!?" She squeaked and they all shook their heads no.

" Nope Kyoya-senpai surprised us too," Kaoru started.

" Yeah, we thought he was going to announce the princess or something, but this means…" Hikaru continued.

The twins had their signature cheshire grins on their faces " We get to dress you up for club events."

Kimiko pales before backing up closer to Takashi for protection.

" This means Kimi-chan can host with us now! She can get her own guests and we can share cake right Kimi-chan!" Hani asked bubbly and she nodded down at the cute boy.

" Yes, I'm sure male guests will greatly add to our profit." Kyoya said, causing Kimiko to grow even paler.

" Now, I'd like everyone to go to the terrace, we will be announcing our princess for the night there." Kyoya ordered and everybody started to head to the terrace.

We followed behind.

The rest of the night was pretty cute and fun. I finally saw the girl named Kanako and her boyfriend looked pretty nice. They were a cute couple. The twins decided it would be funny to make Tamaki slip on a banana peel and push Haruhi causing her to get her first kiss… with Kanako.

The poor girl looked mortified that Toru saw.

After the party, I found Takashi, who was next to me the entire time and we headed to his house.

When I told Tamaki and the others that I would be staying with him from now on their reactions were:

" Be safe Kimiko."

" Hey that's not fair we want to dress you up some more!" The twins complained in unison.

" Takashi take good care of Kimi-chan okay?" Hani cutely said while hugging his Usa-chan.

" Well, I'll have some men send your clothes that you left at my home over there." Kyoya simply said writing something down on his notebook again.

" B-but you were suppose to stay with daddy tonight! We didn't get to have a sleep over and talk about daddy and daughter things! You can't stay with another man! You're a young lady! Papa won't allow it!" He whined before Haruhi scolded him.

" Kimiko-senpai is older than you and can take care of herself. You aren't her dad senpai." Haruhi said, exasperated while holding his ear.

" Yeah, your highness, besides she can't stay with you, you closet pervert." The twins said taunting Tamaki causing him to go pale.

Kimiko giggled at the sight before she was led away by Takashi into a limo.

She never noticed the pairs of eyes that followed her until she disappeared into the limo.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **FINALLY WE ARE FINALLY FOLLOWING THE MAIN STORY LINE! I'LL TRY TO HAVE NEXT CHAP UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT… UMM READ AND REVIEW? WHO DO YOU THINK HER STALKER IS MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Wowwww, that dancing part kinda scared me! If that ever happened in real life I would have been scared too. I wonder who it is... Well, please leave a review for us!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **~ PolarBear-chan and Kasumi**


	9. The Physical Exams and The Stalker

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IM GOING ON VACATION FOR 2 WEEKS STARTING TOMORROW SO NO NEW CHAPS UNLESS POLARBEAR-CHAN WANTS TO WRITE ONE AND POST IT!**

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 **Zae Marks: Thank you so much for reviewing! Haha yeah I know Mori and Kyoya are my favorites too!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! We're so happy you enjoy the story**

 **Guest: Do you mean Hani/Honey? If you do I refer to him as Hani just because his full name is Haninozuka and Hani is short for it. Yes I know some people call him Honey, but others also call him Hani. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **killjarkidranger : Hah better late then never right? Thank you so much for the review, we're so happy you're enjoying the story so far! I will go check out the video right now! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC, we want to one day though.**

 **Chapter 8 of The Encounter**

* * *

It was the Host Club's flower viewing reception and everybody was outside entertaining their own guests. That included Kimiko. She was currently sitting by on red blanket talking to some young men who had been brave enough to venture into the host club's event to designate her.

Like everyone else she was also dressed in uniform, a traditional blue kimono with an apron. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and she loved the sight, being surrounded by them along with tons of traditional japanese sweets.

" So Sato-san you must be pretty smart to get into Ouran on a scholarship huh?" One of the boys, with brown hair, Akihito, said while drinking some green tea. He along with 2 other boys were sitting at her table talking to her.

She turned slightly pink, " Well… I really wanted to get in and academics have always come pretty easily for me so… I did my best and I managed." Kimiko replied giving them a small smile causing the boys at the table to blush slightly.

They were completely oblivious to the looks of death Takashi was giving them.

" Ah, you seem smart could I ask you for some help some time then?" Another boy asked, he has dark brown hair, his name was Yuu.

" W-well… if you don't mind my company… I'd love t-to help you study…" Kimiko shyly said causing the boy to blush.

" Ah could you help me too then sometime? I'm pretty bad at math." Akihito said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

" Yeah same here." Her third guest said, he had black hair and his name was Arata **.**

" Of course… I'd love to help you all, if you guys ever need help just stop by during host hours and request for me okay?" She kindly said and they eagerly nodded.

Kimiko noticed something out of the corner of her eyes which caused her to stand up. Bowing slightly she looked at her guests " E-excuse me for a second please…", she timidly said before walking over to where Takashi and Hani were hosting.

When she got there she sat down next to Takashi before eyeing Hani who was excessively mixing green tea and then giving Takashi a curious look.

He met her look with a shake of his head which told her to let him handle it. Hani had obviously mixed it too much and too much of it spilt out.

Haruhi, who was sitting directly across from him, also dressed in a kimono, had a large sweat drop as she stared at him. She was obviously considering whether she should tell him or not. The same went for his two guests who were anxiously watching him.

" Mitsukuni… You've lost too much." Takashi suddenly said shocking everybody sitting at their area.

 _He said it!_ They all thought simultaneously.

Hani raised the whisk he was using and stared with a shocked expression at the small puddle of green tea left in the stone cup/bowl. His expression started to turn sad and he seemed like he was about to cry when one of his guests intervened and snatched the stone bowl/cup," Hani-kun. I'll take it! It looks _so_ delicious!" she exclaimed before taking a sip.

The girl sitting beside her then added " Yes! That's the exact amount I wanted to have! You're amazing Hani-kun ! How ever did you know?"

Kimiko sweat dropped at the sight along with Haruhi. They couldn't be serious… well it seemed to cheer Hani up so it's okay I guess. Kimiko gave Takashi a small pat on the shoulder before wandering over to where Tamaki was since Haruhi was now over there.

" You seem to be blooming in more than one way today huh?" Haruhi said to Tamaki as she arrived. Kimiko giggled slightly at the comment.

Obviously Tamaki hadn't caught on because he then said, " Well said! Yes today I am in the full glory of my beauty!I wonder if you'll fall for me too?" He exclaimed, sparkling. It caused both girls to sweat drop.

Haruhi had hairs sticking everywhere and was obviously troubled for more than one reason about Tamaki. Not that Kimiko could blame her.

Suddenly the twins appeared out of nowhere and one of them wrapped their arm around her neck and gently pulled her back onto his chest while the other took her hand. They were both dressed in what looked like a waiter's uniform.

" Haruhi." They both exclaimed while Kimiko was standing next to them, curious. Tamaki was left in the dust.

" Have you decided on," The twins said in unison.

" Your elective courses for this term?How about conversational French?" One of the twins continued.

"Hmm… Good question…" Haruhi said in between them.

" If you're going to, let's take it together. After all we're in…" The other twin added, before the duo said " the same class after all.", while turning back and looking at Tamaki with a mocking look.

They then looked at Kimiko, " You too Kimiko, if you decide to take French we can study together.", they both said. She shook her head " I already know French, my aunts a patissiere there."

Tamaki went into depression by a tree. Meekly he said " Say, mommy…"

Kyoya who was writing on a clipboard moved his head a bit in acknowledgment before saying " What is it, daddy?"

Kimiko slightly shuddered, does this mean Kyoya was her mother? Wait what no.

" Yes this is just ultimately, yes ultimately just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I do, with just our club activity time together. And what's worse, they have a greater chance to become closer to her, which means…" He trailed off as Kyoya interrupted him.

 _Wait he didn't know that?_ Kimiko thought.

As if Kyoya had read her mind he cruelly stated, " Oh you're just now realizing that?", while writing something on his clipboard again. Kimiko swore she saw Tamaki get struck by lightning. Out of nowhere Kyoya pulled out a very large board and started explaining the amount of time the twins spent with Haruhi compared to Tamaki.

By the end of it he was wailing and covering his ears. He had grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and was shaking her back and forth while saying, " Haruhi you mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins any further!" Kimiko giggled at that slight irony. The twins apparently agreed because they intervened which caused Tamaki to fall into slight depression.

" Honestly… you guys are so ridiculous…" Kimiko quietly said while giggling. She watched them as Tamaki kept begging Haruhi to start dressing like a girl like she did.

The twins interrupted him when one of them said " You don't have to rush her, she'll be found out soon anyway."

The other then said " Remember? The day after tomorrow we have the physical exams." They were both swinging back and forth, in place.

" Physical exams?" Both Kimiko and Haruhi asked, while everyone turned to stone and froze.

Everybody including Kimiko circled around Haruhi and stared at her, " Now that you mention it, it is the day after tomorrow isn't it?" Kyoya then said.

Haruhi then looked up and raised one of her hands in a knowing motion, "Then, it will get out then..for sure… that I'm a girl.", she simply said. Everybody was like struck by lightning aka panicking.

* * *

Kimiko had just arrived late into the club room along with Haruhi when she was slightly pushed aside when Tamaki lunged for Haruhi in absolute panic and started exclaiming "Don't you worry Haruhi! We will make sure that no one will find out your secret during tomorrow's physical exams! So please stay our exclusive princess!"

Haruhi simply stared up at him like he was crazy.

Kimiko moved so she was standing next to Takashi who ruffled up her hair a bit before placing his arm around her waist. He'd been more possessive of her lately ever since she started to entertain her male guests. It was sweet really.

" It's true, we'd be annoyed if boys suddenly started to hit on Haruhi, " Hikaru started.

" Then that settles it." Kaoru said. Everybody was rushed to a large whiteboard that had the words ' Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender, Also names Operation I swear Haruhi is a boy ! Is underway!'

Kimiko sweat dropped at the board and the plan.

Tamaki pointed to the board while saying " All right! Squad members! Let's each reconfirm what our formation A is for tomorrows physical exam!"

It seemed as if a light bulb had just turned on in Haruhi's head because she suddenly said " Ah! If they find out then I wont be able to continue as a host!.", and started doing some math for her debt before cheerfully saying, " Well I guess I'll have to come up with some other way to pay it off." Causing everybody to sweat drop.

 _Man she isn't motivated at all._ Kimiko thought. The twins and Tamaki were huddled complaining about something when Tamaki suddenly shot out and pointed to Haruhi and yelled " Do you really hate this club so much!?"

Haruhi looked at him before bluntly saying " Well if I had to be honest, then yes I do."

Tamaki completely fell depressed and was glooming in a corner.

Haruhi, with a hand rubbing the back of her head, cheerfully then stated " Well if they find out I'm a girl then there's nothing I can do about it!"

" She's right you know…" Kimiko shyly agreed.

" Well the first thing we gotta fix is her determination." Kaoru said.

" She has such low motivation." Hikaru said sighing.

Takashi had a hand to his chin and was thinking when lightning struck him and he said " Fancy tuna." causing everybody to freeze. Kimiko just looked up at him before gesturing for him to bend down, which he did, before she pecked him on the cheek.

" Nice." She shyly said. He smiled before returning to his full height.

Haruhi and everyone else froze. " That's right during the dance party, you didn't get to have any did you?" Tamaki said head slowly turning, he had the most creepiest grin on his face which caused Kimiko to slightly hide behind Takashi.

" Did you hear she's never had Fancy tuna before."

" Can you believe it?"

" What a sad childhood she must've had." The twins said to each other with evil grins plastered on their faces.

Hani was holding Usa-chan and was looking at it while talking to the cute bunny, " If only she could stay in the club, she'd be able to eat all sorts of yummy food with us, don't you agree Usa-chan?"

" Yes if I recall, even Kimiko has had some fancy tuna before right? Courtesy of Mori-senpai." Kyoya simply said, while writing in his notebook, his glasses flashed.

" Yes.. it was really yummy…" Kimiko said leaning into Takashi.

Haruhi was sweat dropping when she nervously said " Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'd actually pretend I was a boy just to be able to eat some fancy tuna…"

The other hosts and hostess was smiling at her, when she relented and sighed, " Will I really be able to get some?"

The hosts all cheered, well almost all of them cheered.

* * *

 **~ TIME SKIP ~**

It was the day of the physical exams and she had entered the clinic along with Takashi and Hani. She was totally baffled by the lined up nurses and doctors. Takashi gestured for her to wait while he and Hani went to go finish their exams.

Once they were finished, they came out dressed as doctors. She looked at them curiously.

" The plan." Takashi simply said and she nodded in understanding.

He bent down and whispered in her ear " Although I wish I could examine you." Kimiko turned beet red before Haruhi walked past them while giving them strange looks. Takashi and Hani signaled her to keep it a secret.

Although a bunch of guests were already questioning why the two seniors were dressed as doctors.

What happened next was even more shocking. Tamaki walked out with a brown wig, pretending to be Haruhi. Everybody obviously recognized him and Haruhi was pissed at him.

" What's he thinking…?" Kimiko asked giving Tamaki a strange look.

" You guys said I looked the part!" Tamaki screeched at the twins who were snickering to each other.

" Sorry boss we had to get revenge for being called homosexual supporting cast." They both said.

Kimiko looked up at Takashi, " he called you homosexual supporting cast…?", she questioned. Takashi nodded and she sweat dropped.

Eventually, Kyoya walked up to Haruhi and told her he had prepared a special boys clinic for her. Adding on, apparently all the nurses and doctors here are employed by his father's company.

" I'm sorry this is my own payback, I just don't think I'm part of the homosexual supporting class." he said while smirking.

 _Evil indeed…_ Kimiko thought looking at him fearfully. Tamaki was a bit farther from them being surrounded by his fan girls while he eroded away while crying about how Haruhi was angry at him.

 _Is he okay…?_ Kimiko thought slightly worried.

Haruhi had just left to the special boys clinic when a piercing scream went in the air. Everyone turned and watched as a bunch of girls, nurses and doctors surrounded and ccomforted and questioned a crying student that had apparently been grabbed by a pervert.

" I knew it." Kyoya said raising his hand to his chin in a thinking motion.

" Knew what?" Hani asked while looking up at him in curiosity.

" The man I saw earlier, He was wearing a white coat, but he was clearly not one of our families doctors, so I thought it was a bit strange." Kyoya replied his eyes closed while he was thinking.

The twins looked slightly irritated when they both said " Then you should of told us earlier."

Kyoya waved them away slightly while saying " Well the security will catch them eventually."

" Ah… you don't think i-it could be the same person as my stalker r-right…?" Kimiko nervously asked moving closer to Takashi for comfort.

" So then did you see which which way this pervert doctor went?" One of the doctors besides the girl asked.

" Y-yes he went towards the s-special boys clinic…" The girl replied, frightened.

Everyone froze before some of them yelled " Haruhi!" and headed towards the special boys clinic. Kimiko was about to follow when a nurse tapped her and said she had to take her exam.

Praying that her friend would be alright, she followed the nurse and headed behind a curtain to change.

" Take you time Sato-san." The nurse kindly said before pulling the curtain closed.

Kimiko started to take off her clothes. She had just gotten her dress off along with her socks when a cold hand covered her mouth and kept her from screaming.

* * *

 **THE END TROLL**

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! IM GOING ON VACATION FOR 2 WEEKS STARTING TOMORROW SO NO NEW CHAPS UNLESS POLARBEAR-CHAN WANTS TO WRITE ONE AND POST IT! Who do you think grabbed her?! Tell us in reviews! Review to hopefully encourage PolarBear-chan to write while I'm gone!**

 **Well, what do you guys think? It's scary just thinking about the situation she's in! I would just try turn around and slap that person... JK maybe.. Well leave a reviewww! ( I'm bad at writing ( •̥́ ﹏ •̀ू ) please don't.. )**

 **Lol Read and Review guys!**

 **~ Kasumi and PolarBear-chan**


	10. The Stalker

**The Encounter**

 **Hey guys I'm back! Well I've been back for like 2 weeks but that's beyond the point, please don't chase me down with pitchforks and torches. We got so many reviews! So so so so so happy, like I'll probably include them all next chapter since I'm tired.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC**

* * *

Kimiko panicked struggling, trying to break free, of her captors hold. She was terrified, one of his hands was covering her mouth preventing her from screaming, while his other was groping her breasts.

His low voice whispered harshly in her ear, " Stop struggling."

She didn't listen and kept trying to break free eventually his other hand was trying to unhook her bra, when she managed to stomp on one of his feet and caused him to loosen his hold slightly, and she screamed, an ear shattering scream, before falling onto the cold floor using her arms to keep her bra from falling down.

" Shit." Her captor yelled before he went under one of the curtains and ran away.

The curtain was jerked open as a bunch of nurses and doctors rushed in.

" What's wrong?!"

" What happened?"

" Are you alright?!"

" S-someone, a man, w-was in there waiting for me… to come in and h-he attacked me…" Kimiko weeped, one of the nurses had thrown a blanket around her shaking form and she was fighting back tears.

There were loud noises of panic when a familiar voice pierced the air " Please leave this room and let us handle this situation."

It was Kyoya's voice. The host club, upon hearing Kimiko's scream had rushed over.

Immediately she felt a familiar comforting presence by her side, Takashi. He was next to her looking at her with worry filled eyes.

" Are you alright?" He asked a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. All of the other students and doctors and nurses had exited the room upon Kyoya's command.

Kimiko sniffed a bit before throwing her shaking form into Takashi's chest and started to sob. He stiffened a bit before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her shaking form, a blush on his face because Kimiko was still just in her underwear.

" T-takashi I was so scared! He he was there… touching me…!" She sobbed into his chest, upon hearing what she said he tightened his hold a bit and started to stroke her hair.

" It's alright, we're all here now." Takashi said trying his very hardest to ignore the fact that his new girlfriend was just in her underwear and the fact that a random _boy_ saw her in her current form and touched her without consent. _He was going to die_.

After a while Kimiko's crying subdued to just sniffling. Haruhi slowly approached her.

" Kimiko-senpai, let's get you into some clothes and move into the club room okay?", Haruhi said offering her a hand.

Kimiko timidly looked up before nodding and taking her offered hand. As she stood up she felt something heavy drop on her shoulders. Looking back slightly she found out that Takashi had given her his jacket.

" T-thank you…" She softly said before Takashi nodded and walked out of the changing room with a blush on his face.

When she looked back at Haruhi, she was holding her yellow uniform for her.

" Thank you Haruhi." She kindly said.

" It's no problem Kimiko, I can't believe someone would try to do that to you here, especially with so many people around! The twins and Hani-senpai went to go try and find the culprit, I think Mori-senpai went to go help too." Haruhi explained as Kimiko took Takashi's jacket off of her before she froze.

Slowly she looked down at her form. She was only wearing her frilly turquoise lingerie. The entire time.

The.

Entire.

Time.

Her face turned beat red, "I -i was o-only wearing this t-the entire time!? E-even w-when I was crying in Takashi's chest…? O-oh my god!?" Kimiko squeaked out.

" Y-yeah… We couldn't find the right moment to tell you since well yeah… but luckily I was the second person to see you, after Mori-senpai, so I told the other guys to back off. Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai and I are going to walk you back to the host room while we wait for the others."

" T-takashi… saw me… just wearing this…" She squeaked still out of it her face growing redder by the second.

" I-i mean I'm sure, he liked what he saw, a-and you guys are dating so it could be worse plus the situation itself was pretty unavoidable." Haruhi managed to say trying to calm the red Kimiko.

Eventually Kimiko had managed to stop her panic attack and got dressed. As the two girls left the curtain changing room Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting for them.

Immediately Tamaki rushed over and hugged her, " My darling daughter! I'm so sorry that someone had the guts to sexually harass you. We'll catch them for sure and make them pay!", he said seriously while embracing her.

She smiled, " Thank you Tamaki.", she said.

Kyoya then took a step closer to her, his glasses flashed, " We suspect that the culprit is a student here and he's probably your stalker also. I sent in some of my men already and they are currently roaming around the building searching. The chairman has been informed of this and is fully supporting the capture of the culprit.", Kyoya said.

Kimiko nodded still a bit shaken from the ordeal.

"I was terrified… I didn't notice him at all until he had grabbed me and covered my mouth… if - if I-i hadn't managed to break free for a second then I- i just don't know what would've happened.", Kimiko whimpered hugging herself.

Haruhi immediately wrapped one of her arms around her to comfort her.

" Well, we should head back to the clubroom and then we can get you a cup of calming tea and some sweets." Tamaki offered and Kimiko nodded.

The trio then set off the the club room.

 **~ With the Hunters I Mean the Other Club Members of Course ~**

* * *

The twins had noticed a flash of a male form turning a corner when they had rushed back to where Kimiko was. They told Kyoya after they made sure Kimiko was alright and along with Hani were now trying to hunt the culprit down.

The culprit had a tear on the hem of his pants. (A/N Damn that detail to fashion)

Takashi had joined them a few moments ago.

" Man where could he be, he didn't leave the school for sure.", Hikaru said with a frown etched on his face.

" Yeah, if he did we would know, we've searched everywhere in the direction he ran off too and even in the opposite direction. Just where did that rascal run off to ?!", Kaoru growled also with a frown.

" Are we sure we looked everywhere? Maybe he's hiding somewhere.", Hani suggested one arm wrapped around Usa-chan.

" Nah we looked everywhere in the school.", The twins stated simultaneously.

Takashi suddenly then said, " Outside.".

Everyone froze and mentally slapped their self for not thinking about it sooner.

" He might be in the mazes then, I didn't notice anyone in the gardens from the windows, when we were searching." Hani suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

" Well lets go catch that scum!" Hikaru exclaimed before running to the entrance of the maze with everyone else in tow.

" We should split up in the maze.", Takashi said.

" Yeah, the guy has a tear in the hem of his pants." The twins said, everyone nodded before heading off in different directions.

 **~ With the Stalker DUN DUN DUN ~**

* * *

" Shit, if she hadn't screamed I'd be having so much fun right now…", he grumbled to himself.

" And now, I'm lost in this stupid maze, just great I did get some really nice eye candy though…" He complained before smirking to himself.

He took another turn trying to find a way out of the maze that he had ran in while panicked and trying to get away.

He was still panting from the whole ordeal.

After walking straight ahead again for a while, he took another turn and bumped into someone.

" Hey watch it man!" He yelled before looking up and paling.

In front of him was Morinozuka Takashi one of his classmates and a close friend to Kimiko. _There is no way he can know. Just play it off cool._

" Oh it's just you M-mori-senpai… y-you wouldn't by any chance know the way out of this maz- Hey what are you doing?!" He exclaimed when Takashi suddenly, literally, lifted him up and rotated him so his back was facing him.

The culprit then turned his head and looked at Takashi who was staring intently at something. Following his gaze, he noticed that Takashi was staring at the tear on the hem of his school uniform pants.

" O-oh yeah, it ripped some- h" He was interrupted when a fist met with his face and sent him flying to the ground.

 **~ WHOOO TAKASHI'S POV BABY ~**

* * *

I was about to turn a corner in the maze when someone beat me to it and bumped into me. He was in homeroom and Kimiko and I. His name was Hagemasa Satori.

He started sputtering some nonsense when I picked him up and turned him around so I could see if he has a tear in the hem of his pants.

When I saw it, my blood boiled this low life had the nerve to attack _my_ Kimiko. He would pay.

When he started to sputter again I pulled my arm back and punched him. It send him flying to the ground where he had just started to try and get up again and run.

I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up I met his terrified eyes with my anger filled ones.

" It was you.", I said, it wasn't a question I knew it was him.

" P-please I won't do it again I'm sorry please leave me alone!" He begged as I retracted my arms again and punched him again and again until two pairs of arms pulled me back.

" Mori-senpai you're going to kill him!" They yelled trying to restrain me. I kept trying to break free. He had to learn his lesson. I would teach it to him.

" Takashi, calm down." Mitsukuni's voice broke through my rage and my eyes went to his small form he was standing to the Hagemasa's body that was laying on the ground half conscious half in pain.

" Kimi-chan wouldn't want you to get in trouble for beating someone up or accidently killing him ya know!" He slightly scolded me before landing a hard kick into the stomach of the body lying next to him.

Hagemasa let out a tortured groan and I slightly smirked.

" You got a confession out of him right!?" The twins asked now somehow equipped with baseball bats.

" Do we need to rough him up a bit to get it out of him?!" They asked simultaneously with dark grins on their faces.

" N-no -s-stop I- i admit it it was me p-please stop! " He wailed or well kind of. I casted him a dark glare before a bunch of soldiers ran over to us and surrounded him.

" Huh must be Kyoya's men." The twins said while looking at them.

" Kyo-chan sure was serious on catching him. I guess we don't have to drag him back with us now huh? Let's go back and eat cake with Kimi-chan!" Mitsukuni bubbly exclaimed and we all nodded and followed the bouncing 3rd year back to our club room.

 _I'll be with you soon don't worry._

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 **PolarBear Chan here! I'm sorry I didn't continue the story, please don't hate me (T ^ T). I feel bad for the stalker but then again, he's bad so nah. Well I wonder what's gonna happen next. Please review!**

 **Honestly this chapter was going to be longer but then I got to that point and I'm like hey that'sa pretty good ending! Next chapter will just be all fun! And fluffiness!**

 **Read and Review guys you guys are the besttt!**


	11. Jungle Pool Jealousy

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Also apologise I accidently posted chapter 4 instead of chapter 10 it's fixed now so yay!**

 **As I said this will be just a fun chapter with some nice fluffy moments!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC yet I mean what?**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 _With the capture of Hagemasa Satori, Kimiko's nightmare was finally over. Along with it came summer break which meant the Host Club was going to help their friend celebrate._

Kimiko was standing next to Haruhi, they were both in daze at the sight surrounding them. They were both thinking the same thought, " _Am I dreaming? Last time I checked we're in Japan and Japan isn't exactly known for any tropics"._

Tamaki then went up to the duo and placed a hand on each of their shoulders," Do you like it Haruhi, Kimiko? Look there are birds from the south tropics here! Aren't they pretty? I wonder what they're called?" , he said while sparkling.

Haruhi with an unimpressed expression on her face said, " Where's the exit again?", while Kimiko was quietly listening to the duo.

Eventually Kyoya answered Haruhi's question of where they are, " We're at one of my families theme parks, it's called the 'Tropical Aqua Garden'.", Kyoya explained with a drink in his hand.

They had been grabbed as they walked out of school. It nearly gave Kimiko a heart attack because she was still a bit paranoid from her stalker incident.

After Haruhi finished her conversation with Kyoya she rejoined Kimiko who was standing a bit away looking around the theme park.

" So what do you think Kimiko?", Haruhi asked with a exasperated expression..

Kimiko looked at her with a small smile, " Well I mean we might as well try to enjoy ourselves right?", she said trying to cheer her friend up.

Haruhi sighed before nodding.

Hani then ran up to the both of them and started offering them food, " Haru-chan! Kimi-chan! Do you want some coconut juice!? Or some Mango cake!?", he bubbly asked while bouncing around them.

Haruhi, while trying to keep her sight on the bouncing boy, said, " Um sure in that case some coconut juice?"

Hani then looked at Kimiko who politely shook her head, declining the offer, " Okay!", Hani cheered as he ran away probably getting Haruhi her coconut juice.

As they were about to follow after him, they heard a bird call and looked over to see Takashi who was following a pretty green tropical bird before it flew away. As he turned around, his gaze landed on the two girls.

Kimiko blushed before quickly turning away, embarrassed, this caused Takashi to smirk slightly.

" Haruhi, Kimiko! Let's go down the waterslide together!.", Kaoru asked with Hikaru eating a banana.

" By the way, what's with that pullover Haruhi?" Hikaru asked disdainfully.

" Well…", Haruhi began.

Earlier, the two girls were dragged off to the changing rooms by the twins, who then handed them over to their maids, who were also twins. They were forced to choose a swimsuit and wear it.

The maid twins were just like their masters, evil with cheshire grins to go with it.

At first Haruhi argued saying, " I don't need a swimsuit.", but the twins countered by insisting that they " choose one" for her then.

The two girls were stripped of their clothes in a flash making Kimiko squeak and try to cover herself up for a bit.

" Ah not that one I don't want a bikini."

" But this would look so good on you!"

" Oh look, this would be cute."

" Eh? But that's only strings!"

As Haruhi was being fussed over by one of the maids, the same was happening to Kimiko.

" Hmm… you have a big chest so a bikini would be great on you!"

" W-wai- i "

" Oooh what about this red one? You have a boyfriend right you can definitely seduce him with this!"

Kimiko flushed, " N-n w-wa -"

" Hmm… but red wouldn't suit your eyes so something blue!"

" What about this one then?" The maid asked holding up bikini made out of blue string.

" n-no!" Kimiko managed to squeak out.

" Hmm I guess this is a bit too much maybe next time then!"

" This one?"

" No this!"

" Definitely this one!" The maid squealed holding up a two piece bikini. It was a dark blue bikini. The top's straps were tied behind her neck, it showed a lot of middle has a little bow. The bottom, was also a dark blue with two sashes, tied as bows, on each side.

" W-wait d-don't you think it shows t-too much ski- " Kimiko tried to say before she was grabbed by the two maids and one made her put it on.

When Kimiko and Haruhi were done getting dressed ( forced dressed), Haruhi sighed while Kimiko was a deep red from the amount of skin and cleavage she was showing.

Haruhi opened the door and walked out with Kimiko shyly following behind her.

Tamaki walked over to the two and upon taking in Haruhi's appearance he blushed, and handed Haruhi a yellow hoodie while looking away, red.

" Senpai?", Haruhi asked looking curiously at her senpai.

" H-hurry and put it on, Girls should only show off that much skin after they get married." He said, beat red while giving her the hoodie.

Tamaki then looked at Kimiko before blushing again, " I- i don't have another hoodie, I'm sorry Kimiko-senpai! B-besides I suppose it should be up to Mori-senpai's decision after all, you guys are dating."

And that is why Haruhi was in a yellow hoodie and some shorts while Kimiko was still in her revealing bikini. After that event, she had not run into Takashi. In fact, she just saw him a few seconds ago.

" So you guys aren't going to swim?" One of the twins said while the other threw the banana peel carelessly away.

" By any chance can you not swim?" The other twin then said.

" I think I can swim as well as the next guy, but I'm just not interested in this place. I'd rather go home then goof around here.", Haruhi said, bored.

The trio then had a discussion about plastic inflatable pools before Tamaki pulled the twins away for a bit to tell them not to embarrass Haruhi any further.

Eventually, Kimiko managed to say," W-well, I don't mind swimming or going on the slide with you guys… I'm not that good of a swimmer but I like the water… and i haven't been to the water park or a pool in a while…" Kimiko shyly said before being pulled away by the twins instantly and being dragged off to the water slide.

While she was being dragged, they passed Takashi whose eyes raked over Kimiko's form. The twins stuck their tongues out at him before increasing the speed.

Takashi's eyes followed her before they darkened slightly in realization.

The doppelgangers dragged her to where the stairs began to the extremely tall slide.

When Kimiko saw how tall the slide was she paled before the twins exclaimed, " Uh oh Mori-senpai is after us!", and grabbed her again and sprinted up the stairs.

While this happened, Kimiko managed to glance behind and see her Takashi follow them with a dark aura following behind him. He was using his long strides to try and catch up to them.

Eventually, they finally made it to the top with Takashi a bit far behind them.

Gently, but quickly, they pushed Kimiko to sit on the slide with water running down it. Behind her, Kaoru sat, upon sitting down he wrapped his hands around her waist before scooting closer and resting his head on her shoulder.

Hikaru, then sat behind him and somehow managed to wrap his arms also around Kimiko. The twins then turned around to see Takashi giving them a dark look.

" Mori-senpai we're going to be borrowing your girlfriend for a bit okay?" They exclaimed deviously. Kaoru tightened his hold around her waist for a bit while Hikaru grabbed Kimiko's breasts, causing her to squeak, and bouncing them up and down.

" W-what?!" Kimiko squeaked turning 20 shades of red.

" Hikaru, Kaoru." Takashi said with a dark tone to his voice.

" This is payback for scaring us all the time!" The twins exclaimed before pushing off and going down the slide.

They both laughed the whole time down while Kimiko started to giggle after a bit.

After a while, they finally reached the end which was a very large pool which made Kimiko realize she might not be able to swim. Starting to panic she said " I- i can't swim well!" before they went flying into the pool.

Kimiko struggled to swim to the top before two arms reached in and pulled her out.

" Don't worry we wouldn't let you drown." Kaoru said smiling at her with one hand on her arm.

" Yeah we got you don't worry." Hikaru said also with one of his hands on her other arms.

They helped her go over to the edge of the pool where Takashi was giving them dark looks. He helped Kimiko out of the pool before gently moving her so she stood behind him.

The twins under Takashi's dark gaze swam away to another pool before getting out and going over to Tamaki.

Kimiko looked up at Takashi who after finishing with glaring at the twins met her gaze causing her to blush.

His eyes took in her form again before he pulled her into his chest, into a hug, " Mine.", he simply said causing her to blush.

After a while he pulled away, patted her on the head before entwining her hand in his and leading her over to a pool where Hani had just jumped in catching both of our attentions.

" You look nice." He said while walking with her.

" T-thank you.." She shyly replied blushing in happiness.

" But… I don't like how others can see you while like this, only I can.", He then added looking at her with a small smirk before genuinely smiling at her blush. Upon reaching the pool she sat down on the edge with her feet in the moving water while he went in to join Hani who was in there with a float.

For some reason upon Takashi's entrance Hani climbed onto his back and sat there where he swam against the current.

" Look guys! Even though we're swimming really fast we never move forward to the same place!" Hani cheerfully said while waving at them.

Kimiko giggled while the others sweat dropped at something.

She stayed there watching the two swim while Hikaru and Kaoru engaged in a water gun fight with an infuriated Tamaki.

After getting tired Takashi got out of the pool gave her a small smile before walking over to the tables where Haruhi was. On the way there he was trying to get the water out of his ears.

She went back to watching Hani swim against the current… by only using his feet while still using his float.

"' You're a good swimmer right Hani?" She asked curiously.

" Yeah! I like swimming! Can you not swim Kimi-chan?"

" Well.. only a bit but yeah I guess I can't…"

" I'll teach you then Kimi-chan!" Hani cheered while making his way over to her.

" A-are you sure..?", Kimiko asked.

" Yeah! Just hold on to my floatie and kick your legs. If something happens Takashi or I will save you Kimi-chan!" Hani said and Kimiko slowly reached for the floatie and started to kick her legs as Hani had instructed.

" See? After you get used to it you can let go okay Kimi-chan?"

" O-okay.."

However their happiness was stopped when a huge wave approached them.

" MItsukuni! Kimiko!"

" Hani-senpai! Kimiko!"

Kimiko could vaguely hear Takashi and Haruhi's voices call out to her before she was swept under the wave.

Kimiko awakens from the sound of Hani's worried voice.

* * *

 **Kimiko's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hani's worried expression as he shook me.

" Hani…?" I asked slowly trying to sit up before getting dizzy and laying back down.

" Wahh! Kimi-chan! I was so worried!" Hani cried out hugging me.

I smiled weakly before hugging him back. Slowly I tried getting up again but when I tried to stand my ankle throbbed in pain.

" Ow…" I said causing Hani to quickly turn his attention to my ankle.

" I think you might've banged it against something Kimi-chan! It's a bit swollen but it should heal by tomorrow so it'll hurt less! Wahh I'm sorry if i didn't tell you to get into the pool you would be fine still!" Hani cried.

" I-it's okay it doesn't hurt that much unless i try to walk on it and you didn't know it was going to happen. I'll just stay here while you go get some help okay?" I said gently ruffling his wet hair.

" Are you sure you'll be okay alone Kimi-chan?" Hani asked looking worried.

" Mhm i'll stay right here!" I said cheerfully back at him.

" Okay! I'll go get help really fast so just wait a bit!" He said cheerfully with flowers floating around him before running off into the woods.

I sat there for a while.

Eventually it rained.

And I had to try and move my body so that I was under one of the palm trees that were here.

 _Hopefully they get here soon…_ I thought as i slowly fell asleep.

Some strange hissing noise woke me up from my peaceful nap and I slowly opened my eyes and slowly looked around before freezing.

In a tree that was a bit far from me there was a large snake or anaconda or whatever it is and it was staring at me and hissing.

So I did what anyone with an extreme fear of snakes would do.

I screamed.

A few seconds after I did the snakes slowly started to uncoil itself from the tree which meant it was probably headed to me.

However, much to my relief I heard footsteps coming from behind me before I was lifted up and carried princess style from my savior aka my boyfriend, Takashi.

I sighed in relief and looked up to Takashi's worried face.

" Thank you for coming." I said smiling at him before resting my head on his well toned chest.

" Mitsukuni said you hurt your ankle." Takashi said sounding worried while eyeing my ankle that was slightly red.

" Yeah… he thinks I banged it against something it should be fine in 1 or 2 days though." I said trying to reassure him.

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before he started to walk in a certain direction. I assumed that it was where everyone was.

" You're afraid of snakes?" Takashi asked me curiously while carrying me in his arms.

" Yeah… I'm t-terrified of them…" I mumbled turning a bit pink.

" I see.", Takashi answered before we entered a clearing where we saw the other members who looked relieved to see us, except for Kyoya who really only gave a small smile.

" Um guys, why are there soldiers lying on the ground?" I asked eyeing them worriedly.

" Don't worry about it!", Tamaki yelled in joy sprinting over and trying to hug or grab me and failing since Takashi pulled me closer and out of his reach.

" I'm so glad you're safe! Daddy was so worried! It's okay now! Both of my precious daughters are back with papa safe and sound!" He cried still trying to reach me.

* * *

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 11**

Ahaha Mori, we all know you like what you're seeing.. Well moving on. ITS SO CUTE HOW HE HELPED HER, OMG RELATIONSHIP GOALS. I cry everytime. Please review!

Kasumi here! Yeah if you all couldn't guess next chapter is the beach episode aka everyone's favorite since we get to throw our Kimiko into the sea, I mean what? No… pfft no way. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this fun little chapter of the twins tormenting Takashi.

Read and Review!

~ Kasumi and PolarBear-chan


End file.
